


In the kingdom of fools, the jester rules

by TheKidsFromYesterday



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Graphic Description of Corpses, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidsFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidsFromYesterday
Summary: Serruh Mahs was many things. A legendary assassin. An orphan with a dark, mysterious past. The right-hand of Assassin King Stefahn. But now she could add another title to the list.Prisoner.If she can win her freedom back from the ruthless king who holds it in the palm of his gauntleted hand, she will be granted any boon she seeks. But with a destiny she has tried to escape catching up to her, and a war on the horizon, will she be able to gain the freedom she so desperately craves?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Unheeded Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to get dark. Very dark. Turn back now if you're squeamish. I would like to defend myself ahead of time by saying that the opinions of these characters, particularly Serruh's, are not my own. These beliefs and opinions are what I've gleaned from reading the works of Stephenie Meyer, E.L. James, and Sarah J. Maas, to name a few. This story is the byproduct of my rage, nausea, and terror, at the thought that these three women, who so very clearly hold deep-rooted misogyny for their own gender/sex, are responsible for the way that so many teenage girls view romance, dating, marriage, sex, and childbirth. I am aware that people born with a uterus are capable of more than simply bearing children and being good wives for their husbands. Those authors are not. This story will be updated sporadically as I work my way through their atrocious books. Thirty chapters is an optimistic, but possibly unreachable goal. There's only so much of this crap I can tolerate before I have to rage quit. We'll see how long I can stomach this. I would say enjoy, but I'm assuming you read the tags.

I opened my eyes only to shut them again. A servant had pulled open the curtains to my luxurious suite, allowing the cursed morning sunlight to enter the room. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I had been having such a pleasant dream. I was at a grand ball in the Capital, being held in my honour. A tall, dark-haired stranger had approached me and said- he said- 

I couldn't remember. 

Scowling, I glanced about the spacious room for my hand maiden. Lillian, a young girl from the slums, was cowering at the foot of the bed. I noted the frost creeping along the window. "My slippers." I said imperiously. Wordlessly, Lillian placed the soft, fur-lined slippers by the bed. I tucked my feet into them, relishing at the cosy warmth that encased my toes. Rising, I headed into the bathroom, where a steaming tub awaited me. I stripped and scrubbed myself clean, using generous amounts of the pomegranate and lavender soap I preferred. It was expensive, but I deserved a little luxury after my tiring week. After my bath, I ran my silver, jewel-encrusted comb through my golden locks, until they fell across my shoulders like a waterfall of molten coins. Feeling refreshed, I returned to the room. Lillian was gone, presumably to tell my Master that I was awake. Giving the contents of my wardrobe a critical look, I decided on a wool sweater that felt like being wrapped in a cloud, and thick wool trousers to cover my expensive undergarments. No one but me knew what lay beneath my clothes, which made it all the more exciting. Oh, how I adored the delicate lace, the smooth silks and velvet brushing against my most secret of places. 

Replacing my slippers with sturdy leather boots, I made my way out of the room, down the stairs, and into the dining hall. Only a few people were here, most of them choosing to sleep in, in an attempt to get rid of their hangovers. I grinned as I recalled what I could of the party that had been held the night before. We had celebrated our youngest member completing his first mission. Wine had flowed like water. The cooks had baked a five tier strawberry cake with chocolate frosting. Plate after plate of roasted duck, grilled pig, boiled cow, and fried deer had coated everyone's fingers in a sheen of fatty juices that were impossible to resist licking clean. We had danced and sang until the sky was lightening. I had stumbled to my room, with a belly full of warm wine, moist cake, and seasoned meats. 

The dining hall still held a lingering scent of the spices used on the meats. I salivated at the thought of leftovers. Being among the first of us up, surely there would be some left! I sat at the end of one of the many tables. A servant quickly placed a glass of water and a steaming plate of delicious meats in front of me. A bowl of cut fruit followed. I moaned happily as the first bite of tender pig hit my tongue, melting like the butter sauce it had marinated in for days. I polished off my breakfast in record time, and was just mulling over whether or not I should lick the plate clean when Bob walked in, his brown curls tousled from sleep. Taking the seat next to me, he glanced at my empty plate. 

"Did you leave any for the rest of us, or will we have to make another trip to the butchers soon?" he quipped his brown eyes twinkling with mirth. 

I shoved his shoulder playfully. He and I had been good friends ever since I arrived at the Guild. Very good friends. A servant brought him a plate of bread and cheese, and a cup of milk. After he was done eating, our Master's bodyguard came in. 

"He wants to see the two of you after lunch." 

He walked off, not needing to explain who he was referring to. We stood, and exited the dining hall. Frigid sunlight streamed in from the many windows that lined the corridor to the training courtyard. I shivered at the thought of the stinging cold. Why we couldn't train in a nice, fire-warmed room was beyond me. Bob held the door open for me, ever the gentleman. In the courtyard, dozens of people were flinging knives at dummies, sparring with each other, and practising leaps and hops over the raised slats on the far end of the grounds. 

We did our usual stretches before splitting up to do some target practise. I threw knife after knife at a training dummy, leaving blades embedded in its torso. I moved on to the platforms after an hour or two of that. Leaping with a careful grace that came from years of racing across rooftops, I danced around the new recruits who were eyeing the distance between the platforms warily. Next, Bob and I worked on our hand-to-hand combat for another hour. He feinted to the right, then swung from the left. I blocked the blow and swept his legs out from under him. Pinning his wrists to the snow-covered earth, and digging my knees into his thighs, I grinned at him. 

"Do you surrender?" I purred. 

He stared up at me, his pupils blown. "To you? Always." 

Rolling my eyes, I got up and held out a hand for him. Brushing the snow off of our clothes, we noticed the others heading inside. Back in the corridor, the smell of vegetable stew and hot chocolate filled the air. How time flew when you were having fun! 

Bob and I ate a hearty lunch, speaking quietly about what our Master might want from us. Perhaps a new mission? We finished quickly and headed upstairs to his office. 

Our Master, Stefahn, was sitting behind his desk when we arrived. Stacks of paperwork lay before him. His red hair reflected the candlelight, making it seem as if his head was engulfed in flames. 

"Some party last night, yeah?" he said, signing his name with a flourish. 

We remained silent. He sighed and glanced up at us. His green eyes softened as they landed on me. 

"The boy did well. But not well enough. He left one alive." 

"Oh?" I asked sitting in one of the plush armchairs in front of the desk. Bob remained standing. 

"One of the smugglers survived the attack and is on his way to the Pirate Bay. If he reaches it before succumbing to infection, then we will have quite a bit of trouble heading our way." 

I scoffed and buffed my manicured nails on my jumper. "As if a bunch of pirates could handle us." More specifically, me, Olwrath's assassin. I smirked at the thought of a group of pirates, all thick muscle and cotton-stuffed skulls, shitting their trousers at the sight of me. 

Bob cleared his throat behind me. "How are we going to deal with this?" 

Stefahn glanced up at him. "I'm sending you and Serruh to silence him. And find out what you can on the Pirate Lord's future plans." 

The sound of shifting cloth meant that Bob had bowed to him. I lowered my head briefly before rising gracefully. "Is that all?" I asked, feeling more than ready to return to my room and read the newest novel that had arrived yesterday evening. 

"That's all." 

The two of us left the room, splitting off in the hall to our quarters. 

Back in my bedroom, I toed off my boots and replaced them with my slippers. I changed into a silk nightgown that would do until dinner. Loosely braiding my hair as I crossed the room, I smiled as I caught sight of my book on the bedside table, just where I had left it before going to join the party last night. It was about a girl whose parents forbid her to marry her lover, a tall, dark, brooding man, all based on a woman having approached them claiming that he had abused her. Settling into my bed, I opened the book. It was a thrilling read, filled with romance, passion, and luxury that must seem so fantastical for peasants. Then the "battered woman" had to show up on Gerta's doorstep and ruin it all. 

_"'I-I wasn't sure I had the right house. But you deserve to know, that Lord Everdusk isn't who you think he is.' Lyanna said, her voice hoarse._

 _Gerta's parents shared a grim look before ushering her into the kitchen, pressing a mug of hot ginger tea into her frigid hands."_

I chuckled and reached for a bunch of grapes on the table beside me, moaning slightly at the tart juice bursting in my mouth. _'I'll bet every coin in my coffers that her hands aren't the only thing that's frigid.'_

_"'He is a cruel man. An evil man. I was just like your daughter once, you know? Telling all my friends how I couldn't believe such a kind, attractive man could ever love me, plain as I was. Then we got married.'"_

_Lyanna took a sip of tea. "It started with my childhood friend, Maxwell. Holsander said that Max must have had some kind of lustful feelings for me. After all, what man spends time with a woman that he doesn't wish to bed? So I cut off all contact with Max. Then Holsander claimed my parents hated him, that he feared for his life and for the lives of our future children. I went straight to their house that night and screamed at them, telling them that if they couldn't accept my husband then I couldn't accept them. Next, Holsander said my friends were trying to poison my thoughts against him. It was true, to a certain extent. They were merely trying to bring me back from the dark hole I had been dragged into by a smirking embodiment of evil in armour. So I distanced myself from them. I would have stayed in my isolation had a servant not taken pity on me. She brought my a vial one day and commanded me to drink it. When I questioned her, she said that Lord Holsander had instructed them to give it to me, saying that it was a fertility potion. I took it happily then. As it coursed through my bloodstream, the servant asked me a simple question._

_How do you feel about Lord Holsander now?'_

_I frowned at her. I loved him of course. He was my husband. But at the same time I hated him, and wanted to see him skinned alive._

_I wanted to give him my body every night for the rest of our lives. I never wanted him or any one else to touch me like that again._

_I wanted to bear his children. I knew that I never would, due to the secret I had kept from him all our marriage._

I scowled down at the book. She lied about being fertile? It would have been one thing if she had been with another man before entering her marriage bed, as no man would dare to lay a hand on damaged goods, but to deny him sons? Barbaric. 

_'But it was all right, wasn't it? The screaming in my face, breaking things a breath away from my head, snapping my bones, coercing me into sex. It was fine because I loved him and he was my mate and knew what was best for me, right?'_

_'I collapsed to the floor with a scream as my mind shattered into pieces, pieces that desperately tried to reassemble themselves into something stable. When the headache subsided, my thoughts were clear for the first time in nearly a decade._

_He had been drugging me with lust potions.'"_

I nearly choked on a grape when I read that passage. I had to admit, ten years was a long time to dose someone, but it was her own fault for not checking her food and drink. Every woman in this book was a witch, so she should have known better. 

_"'I started packing right away. Just the things I had brought with me before our marriage. I didn't want anything that had been sullied with his tainted touch. Unfortunately, he had replaced my wardrobe, slowly, so slowly, claiming that this colour brought out my eyes, that fabric would suit me best, those shoes were the latest style in other kingdoms. As if I had ever cared about trends. He was on a trip to a neighbouring kingdom at the time, and was supposed to be gone for at least another week.' Lyanna shook her head as tears began to fall from her hazel eyes. 'He was supposed to be gone for another week.'"_

Laughter came then, loud, joyful laughter that nearly caused me to fall off of the bed. _'Your husband is going to be furious.'_

_"'What are you doing? Did you miss me so much that you were going to come and find me?' he said. I turned and saw him leaning against the doorway, a smile on his lips. But his eyes were cold._

_'I'm leaving you.' I whispered._

_'Come again?' he said, his eyes hard. He had said that often early on in our relationship, not because there was anything wrong with his hearing, but because he wanted me to have a chance to rethink my words._

_'I'm leaving you.' I said, louder this time._

_He nodded and slowly walked towards me. 'What brought this on?'_

_'You've been drugging me. You raped me! I hate you!' I screamed._

_He smirked and reached out a hand, quick as lightning, to grab my face. 'Fine, then. You want to leave? Go ahead. But you're not to take anything that doesn't belong to you.' He gave my body a pointed look._

_I glared at him. 'You mean to send me into the streets without any garments?' I hissed._

I sat up, suddenly intrigued. Perhaps this character could bring something interesting to the table after all. 

_"When I made no move to undress myself, he sighed wearily and grabbed at the string of pearls around my throat, yanking it to the side, causing me to gasp for air. The string snapped, sending milky orbs bouncing around the room, under the bed, the wardrobe._

_Then he ripped my dress down the front, all the way to the hem, and cast it aside. I crossed my arms. 'I'm not leaving this house naked.' I said, pleased with how my voice hardly shook._

_'My dear wife, you'll be lucky if I ever let you leave the house again.'_

_I sneaked out while he was sleeping. I visited a witch skilled in magic that affected memories who lived near my hometown. She took one look at me, naked except for a bedsheet, covered in bruises and bitemarks and his-' Lyanna retched. 'leavings. She knew why I was there.'_

_She glanced up at Gerta's parents, who looked as if they, too, wanted to sick up._

_'I just thought you should know.'"_

I rolled my eyes as I skimmed over the rest of her sob story. Honestly, what kind of woman would complain about a little rough sex and a life of luxury? 

I placed the book aside got up to get dressed for dinner.


	2. Pirate Bay

The next morning I was shaken awake by Bob.

"Rise and shine, princess." he sang. 

I felt a cold stab of fear run through my heart like an icicle. Did he know? How could he? My hand crept towards the blade under my pillow. Before I could get a firm grip on the handle, he threw a blouse at my head. 

"Seriously, get up. The tide won't wait." 

Oh. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was simply trying to wake me up. That's all it was. I placed my feet on the ground only to draw them back into the warmth of the blankets. 

"My slippers." I mumbled through the heavy quilt. 

"Get your own damn slippers." Bob teased, the corner of his mouth quirking a bit as he nodded to the foot of the bed. 

As I was slipping my feet into the soft, cosy slippers, Bob retreated into the hall. "Don't take an hour in the tub." he called over his shoulder. "The ship is leaving in three hours with or without you." 

I scoffed as I went into the bathroom where a steaming tub called for me me. As if Bob would leave without me. 

Reluctantly spending only the required amount of time in the tub needed to get myself clean, I found myself dressed in durable black trousers, and a navy blouse with golden buttons that drew attention to my hair. I applied a light coat of dark red lipstick to my lips, and a dusting of eyeshadow, knowing it was very likely that the wind and spray from the sea would wash it away before the day was out. I grabbed my knapsack, stuffed with a few clothes, some books that would be easy to replace if they were damaged by seawater, my hooded cloak, and my mask. 

I scanned the dining hall for Bob, spying him deep in conversation with the new recruit. Their faces were grave. I was about to go and join them when I noticed that today's breakfast required us to serve ourselves. Frowning, I loaded up a plate of meats, fruits, and chocolate coated berries before heading over to the table. The new recruit, Dominic, I believe was his name, glanced up at me as I approached. I sat down across from Bob. 

"What are you to plotting so early this morning?" I asked taking a bite of pineapple, relishing in the tingles that spread across my lips, my tongue, my cheeks. 

Dominic's left eye twitched. "Oh, nothing you should be concerned about. You know that the pineapple is trying to eat you, right?" 

Bob rolled his eyes. "Of course she does. She's Olwrath's assassin. It's her job to know things." 

For some reason, this caused them both to break into a fit of giggles that were most unbecoming of two - well, one grown man and one teenage boy. 

"What's so funny?" I seethed, hating being the butt of a joke I couldn't understand. 

"I'll tell you when you're older." Bob said, picking up his tea and swirling it. 

Scowling, I finished my breakfast. 

"You done then? Good, let's go." Bob hauled me to my feet and led me to the doors. Feeling a prickle on the back of my neck, I glanced over my shoulder. Dominic was fixing me with a glare so icy I could feel the chill in my bones. He gave a small smile as the dining hall's doors closed behind me. 

"Bob, I think we should warn Master Stefahn about Dominic." 

"Him? He wouldn't hurt a fly." 

"Bob. We're assassin's." 

"Okay, so he'd kill a person without batting an eye. But he wouldn't hurt an innocent creature." 

I narrowed my eyes at him. Usually he would take my suspicions more seriously. What could have gotten into him? 

We left the Guild, walking down the road, the dirt packed down from thousands of footfalls before ours. We soon found ourselves in the slums. I eyed the darkened alleys warily, ready to slice off the hand of any lecherous pervert or greedy street urchin who dared to lay a finger on me, whether for my coin purse, or for something far more sinister. Bob droned on and on as we walked past various shops and houses. 

Sometimes, it was easy to forget that he hadn't simply burst into being at the Guild, all lean muscles and dry humour. No, he had been born and raised by these streets. The son of a somewhat famous actor and an up-and-coming opera singer, Bob had been graced with the voice of a Siren and enough good looks to become a successful courtesan. Luckily, Bob didn't take the whore route, choosing instead to live on the streets after his parents died in a fire. He doesn't talk much about those days, other than using it as an excuse when someone asks how he learned to pick locks, to rob targets of their jewelry, to walk without making a sound. 

We took turns keeping watch in an alley while the other put on their hood and mask. Bob's was a simple white mask that covered the top half of his face. Mine was more elaborate, made out of the finest silk Stefahn could buy, with golden embroidery and clusters of rubies by the eyes. It was a shame that such a lovely mask would be tied to Serruh Mahs, Olwrath's legendary assassin, and would never be allowed to grace some nobles masquerade ball. Mourning the mask's future of waiting in a dusty drawer until I received a mission, I tapped Bob on the shoulder to let him know that we could head to the docks. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I stared in shock at the small boat before us. It couldn't have held more than a five person crew, leaving little space for passengers, let alone cargo. "This can't be the boat we're taking." I said in disgust. Bob gave me an amused smile. "Not good enough for you?" I turned up my nose. I was Olwrath's assassin, the right-hand of Assassin Master Stefahn. I deserved better than a run-down ship with a smelly crew! But Bob was already walking up the gangplank, leaving me with little choice but to follow. We set sail after a few minutes of shouting and banging. As Olwrath's shore became a speck in the distance, I heard Bob approach me by the railing. "Don't worry, we'll take care of the survivor and be back at the guild before you know it." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

My sleep was restless, the churning waves matched in ferocity by my churning gut. I gave up on sleep after an hour of tossing and turning in my hammock, heading up onto the deck, where the bracing night air caressed my skin like a lover. 

I was startled to see a figure leaning against the rails a few paces away. The cloak gave away his identity. 

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked as I approached. 

I scowled, so certain that my footsteps had been silent. "Yeah." I muttered. 

He hummed and continued gazing out over the waves. I stood next to him. It was a beautiful sight. The stars and the pale sliver of moon reflected off of the water, giving the illusion of an endless night. 

"We could stay." he said suddenly. I blinked out of my reverie and looked at him. 

"At the Bay. We could become pirates for a while, and once we've amassed enough wealth, we could go wherever we wanted." 

"Where is this coming from?" I asked, my brows furrowing in confusion and concern. 

"It's just-" he ran a hand through his wild curls. "I owe so much to Stefahn. He gave me a place to stay and food to eat. If I stay in the guild, I'll have that debt hanging over me for the rest of my life." 

"Bob, we can't leave the Guild. It's our home." I stressed. 

He looked at me for a moment with an unreadable expression before sighing. "Maybe I'm just tired." he said in a flat tone. 

"Bob, I-" 

"Go below deck and try to get some sleep. I'll be down as soon as I clear my head." 

I stayed awake for half an hour, hoping he'd come down. He never did. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I wasn't impressed with Pirate Bay. When we docked the boat, we were escorted through grimy, cracked roads, past merchants and alleys. Our escort was clearly a pirate, with rippling muscles tanned from months spent at sea. He had a scar across the left side of his face. 

The island was hot and humid, causing sweat to pool at the edges of my mask. 

"How much farther until we reach the townhouse?" I asked, letting a hint of my frustration thread the words. 

"It's just up ahead." the pirate said, waving his hand towards a run down building surrounded with whores. 

I could hear them whispering and failing to stifle giggles as we brushed past their overly perfumed bodies into the building. No doubt they thought they were worthy of Bob's attention. I turned up my nose and strode proudly into the building, one hand on a concealed dagger, ready to mutilate anyone who dared to lay a hand on him. 

We were lead into a small room with a cluttered desk and two rickety looking wooden chairs. 

"He'll be in shortly." the pirate said before leaving us. 

Bob glanced around, then sat in one of the chairs. I walked around to the other side of the desk, my eyes roving the papers covering its chipped and gouged surface. 

"What are you doing?" Bob whispered. 

"Just looking." I said with an innocent grin. He rolled his eyes. 

I picked up one scrap of paper and held it up to the light. It showed a detailed map, with writing in a language I was unfamiliar with. 

"Can you read it?" I asked, turning it so that he could see. 

Bob gave it a once-over, then shrugged. "Looks like gibberish to me." 

Heavy footsteps came from the hall. I quickly placed the map where I had found it and sat down beside Bob. The door opened. The man who came around to sit behind the desk was younger than I would have thought him to be. The Pirate Lord Deramun was a well-known pirate when Stefahn was a boy. The man before us couldn't have been older than thirty, with hair as black as death and eyes bluer than the ocean we had crossed. 

"So," he began, resting his elbows on the desk and clasping his hands together. "what brings you to my humble island?" 

"We've heard tell that you're running a miniature wyvern fighting ring." I accused. 

Bob shifted beside me. That was the lie Stefahn had given us, one that would grant us at least a few days in Pirate Bay, more than enough time to snuff out the survivor. Deruman gave a charming smile that would have been more charming had I not seen for myself the mutilated corpses of my assassin brothers and sisters who had died by his hands. His lips were full and plump, like the strawberries I so favoured with my afternoon tea. They were just as red too. I restrained the urge to bite into them as my thought turned lewd, wondering if his lips would be as sweet as strawberries as well. 

"I don't know where these rumours are coming from, but if it will ease your mind, you may stay for a while and search the island. Do let me know if you find any evidence of this ring." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

We were shown to our room then, by the Pirate Lord personally. He gave us both a wink as he headed back downstairs, no doubt assuming we were lovers since we were sharing a room. 

Bob and I searched every nook and cranny, every floorboard, the bedposts, the taps, before we were satisfied that no spying devices were in the room. 

"I'm taking the first bath." I declared, rummaging through my bag for the expensive pomegranate and lavender soap I had stashed in the bottom, to keep it safe from Bob's greedy hands. 

"Fine." he said, pulling out a block of wood and a small blade. No doubt there would be a half-finished statue in his hands by the time I was clean. 

The bathwater was cold and murky. I scrubbed the worst of the days grime away and dried myself off. 

"All yours." I said, plopping down on the bed to read a book. This one was much better than the one I had read a a few days prior. It was about a human girl who was caught up in a love triangle between a vampire and a werewolf. 

I made it a few chapters in before Bob came out of the bathroom. He settled into the other side of the bed, no doubt assuming I would be up with my book for a while, so he would be safe to sleep.


	3. Suspicions and Silence

I shook Bob awake a few hours from dawn. Once he was sitting up and moderately alert I cocooned myself in the blankets. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_"Serruh, I need you to take this and run."_

_"Mother, I-"_

_"Silence, child. Run as hard and as fast as you can, all right? Keep moving until you collapse from exhaustion."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I'll be fine. Just go. Now!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jolting awake, I took a few harsh breaths through my mouth, feeling the acidic bile rising in my throat. Thankfully, Bob was in the bathroom, meaning my moment of temporary weakness would go unnoticed. Once my breathing was under control and I no longer felt nauseous, I got out of bed and dressed myself. 

I went and rapped on the bathroom door. 

"Hurry up. I feel grimy." 

Bob opened the door and brushed past me. "Oh, come on. The bed isn't that bad." 

"It really is. The whole room, for that matter." 

He scoffed. "Well, I'm insulted. I spent the better part of the early morning having a delightful conversation with my good friend Sir Ratticus." he said, gesturing towards one corner of the room. 

"Sir Rattic-" I let out a frustrated noise as I saw what he was speaking of. "The rat's dead, you moron!" 

He gave the rat a confused look, tilting his head like a puppy who didn't understand a command before heaving a sigh. "That explains why he didn't laugh at any of my jokes." 

I flung one of the blades up my sleeves at his head, which he ducked under with a laugh. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Since Deruman had essentially given us permission to thoroughly search the island, we did just that. But not for any wyvern fighting ring. We searched for guard towers and their blind spots. We memorised the routines of his crew as best as we could in the small timeframe we had. And we left a few surprises that he wouldn't find until we were long gone. 

Collapsing onto the bed after another day of trekking around the island and trying and failing to get Deramun to spill any secrets, I resisted the urge to scream into one of the pillows. 

"When is he getting here?" I groused. 

"I overheard a pirate at one of the taverns saying there was a ship anchored a ways out from the shore. I walked down the strand to have a look. It matches the description of the ship the survivor's on." 

I sat up and stared at him. "You're just now telling me this?" I asked incredulously. 

He shrugged. "What are we going to do? Swim out there? Row? They'd hear us coming. Besides, I don't want to be confined to such a small space with nowhere to run if everything goes to shite." 

I flopped back down. "You have a point. But now we have a problem. They'll most likely come at daybreak, meaning they'll meet with Deramun soon after, and then we'll have an entire islands worth of angry pirates trying to kill us." 

"Serruh." Bob said suddenly. "How has your investigation gone? Have you found anything regarding Deramun's smuggling operation." He stared at the wall and clenched his jaw. "Stefahn never said exactly what they were smuggling, did he?" 

"Most likely salt, slaves, or weapons." I said flippantly, trying to figure out a way to get to the survivor before he could warn Deramun. 

Bob nodded decisively. "We should switch." 

"What?" 

"You spend time around town tomorrow, and I'll try and get close to Deramun. Maybe he'll be more willing to speak with me, since women are cursed in the eyes of pirates." 

I thought it over. After three days of wheedling, I was no closer to getting any information on the smuggling operation than when I started. I doubted tomorrow would be any different, so what harm would there be in letting Bob deal with Deramun? 

"All right. But we'll need a signal in case something goes wrong." 

He grinned. "Remember Glassvein?" 

"Barely. I was concussed half the time." 

"Don't worry. I remember it well enough for both of us." 

"You're going to enjoy tomorrow aren't you?" I asked with a smile. My memories of Glassvein were hazy, but if I focused I could still feel the rumbling of Bob's last resort. 

"In that case I'm going to sleep first so you can plot." I said as I went to wash up. 

Tomorrow, everything had to go right. If not, we were doomed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The ship was a speck on the horizon that morning. The salty spray from the sea was unpleasant, but would serve its purpose of waking me up. Bob had somehow convinced Deramun that he was considering defecting from the Assassin's Guild, and was being given a tour of Deramun's ship, The Executioner, by the captain himself. I prayed to Worsan that he would be able to keep up his ruse. Memories of our trip to the island surfaced, and I briefly wondered how much of his enthusiasm was a ruse. I quickly brushed those troubling thoughts away. Bob would never leave me. We were thick as thieves and ten times as sneaky. 

I turned to go back into town. Unless the wind decided not to favour them, the ship would get here by midday, if not a little later. I had time to scout out around town for anything Bob might have missed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After an unsatisfying meal of porridge and tough jerky at a tavern, I roamed the streets. Despite the poor condition of the buildings, the inhabitants of the island looked surprisingly healthy. I'd heard that most pirates had scurvy, but at breakfast, when one of the pirates at the table beside mine had told a joke, it had been met with hearty laughter and rows of gleaming white teeth. 

Frowning, I turned and entered a shop, not paying heed to the faded sign hanging over the door. 

"Can I be helping ye, lass?" a gravelly voice said. 

I turned to dismiss him when the smell hit my nose. Herbs and wood. Glancing around, I noticed the mortars and pestles on the shelves and the glass vials arranged in cushioned boxes. 

I turned to the shopkeep with a grin. "I believe you can." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

My arms were sore after thirty minutes of rowing, but I pushed on. Once I was within shouting distance of the ship I called out to announce my presence. Someone on deck threw down a rope as my rowboat banged against the side of the ship. I grasped it tightly, keeping a firm grip on the pouch in my hand. After a minute or two, I was on the ship. 

"Who has Deramun sent?" a member of the crew asked. He wasn't wearing a Royal Navy uniform, but he didn't look like a pirate, either. 

"His personal healer." I replied. 

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" he questioned, one hand reaching for his sword. 

"By all means, row to the island and ask him. While you're there, you can explain why you left an ailing passenger to suffer for longer than he needs to." 

"You know the passenger is a man?" another member of the crew asked. 

"Of course. Deramun said that your passenger had an important message for him, and that I was to ensure that he reached the shore alive." 

It took a few minutes of grumbling and suspicious glares before I was allowed to go see the survivor. Surprisingly, he wasn't below deck, but instead in the captains quarters. I pushed my surprise to the back of my mind and knelt beside him, my spine prickling from the watchful eyes of the crew members behind me. 

"Deramun?" he choked out. 

"No, not yet. You'll see him soon though." I soothed. 

Turning back to the crew, I waved a hand. "The Pirate Lord has secret remedies he doesn't want anyone to know about. I'll have to request that you all leave while I heal him." 

They shuffled out of the room, giving me wary looks, and the survivor concerned ones. 

Once they were gone, I set to work. 

Blood melon seeds were safe to eat, as the juice of the fruit contained the antidote for their otherwise deadly poison. They were carefully cultivated over more than a century to regain their poisonous qualities after being dried, powdered, and mixed with boiled Wisp beetles. I quickly ground the poison, willing the slight tremor in my hands to cease. I always got so excited before a kill. There was just something about having warm blood spilling onto my hands as I slit some pompous mans throat that sent shivers up my spine. Poison was less satisfying, but it was still thrilling to see the life fading from their eyes. 

"Deramun? Deramun, never mind the medicine. Listen to me." the survivor grabbed my arm in a stronger grasp than I would have expected from someone on the brink of death. I noticed the milky film in his eyes. Whatever had happened had blinded him, and perhaps rendered him partially deaf. 

"They're safe. I swear to you. That's how we got caught. We stayed longer than we were meant to to make sure they were hidden. Even though it cost us our lives, we kept our vows." he released me then, and began to cough up globs of blood. I grimaced as some of it landed on my mask. 

"Lay back and drink this." I said, though I doubted he could hear me. 

I pressed to bowl to his lips. He opened his mouth, allowing the sickly green poison to slide down his throat. 

"The Guild doesn't know where they are. Stefahn must be livid." he cackled. "He must be, for why else would he send his most favoured assassin to still my tongue?" 

I froze. 

"Yes, I know who you are. I also know that you poisoned me. The blast took away my sight and most of my hearing, but I would recognise the stench of blood melon seeds anywhere." 

He gave another laugh, weaker this time, as blood splattered across his lips. His voice was becoming hoarse. 

"Run back and tell your Master that he will never find them. That the crew of Pirate Lord Deramun is far too loyal to allow it." 

I stood up, my hands shaking, ready to scream at him, only to notice how still he had become. The poison moved quickly through the bloodstream, searching for the heart, and stopping it. 

I packed my pouch quickly and walked out of the room. Once I was above deck, I informed them that he was better, but needed to rest. Settling into my rowboat, I headed for the shore. No matter how exhausted I became, I had to keep rowing. Hopefully I could get close enough to shore to swim the rest of the way by the time someone noticed he was dead. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Back on shore, I scarcely had time to catch my breath before a loud boom nearly knocked me off my feet. Struggling to keep my footing, I raced through the streets. The pirates were scrambling about, shouting for everyone to remain calm, that it must be an earthquake. 

Bob and I had discovered something interesting while exploring the island. An underground river. It didn't contain mere water, however. There were purple flecks in the river. A cupful of its contents and a lit match later, and we had our distraction. 

Exploding amethysts. 

They weren't natural gems. They were created by mages during the Great War. Olwrath's enemies would loot treasuries. Within them, were boxes of exploding amethysts. They could be triggered two ways. By fire, even just a spark, or by noise. Just one had to be triggered. It, in turn, would cause the rest to react. They would combust into a highly flammable powder which settled on everything it touched and clung to skin and cloth like paste. The only way to remove it was kept a secret by the mages. 

_'They took that secret to their graves, didn't they?'_

Spotting a cloaked figure dashing into an alley, I followed behind. To my surprise, instead of reuniting with my friend, I was met with the sight of Deramun pressing a blade to Bob's neck. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." he hissed. 

"Because if you do I'll have to try you for treason." Bob said calmly, as if he wasn't one snide comment away from having his throat cut, as if the island wasn't exploding. 

Deramun stilled and slowly withdrew the knife. "You bear the mark?" he asked. I couldn't quite place the tone of his voice. It sounded like awe, or reverence, but what could Bob be referring to that would cause the feared Pirate Lord to hold him in such high regard? 

Bob made a motion with his hands and Deramun dropped to his knees, pressing his face to the cobblestones. 

"Forgive me! If I had known it was you, I would have offered better lodgings! I can scarcely believe you've returned, my-" 

"Silence." 

Deramun shut his mouth so quickly I could hear his teeth click. 

"I need to leave with my companion. You are to hold your dogs off for as long as you can. I will contact you soon. I'll need your help in the future, now as then. Are you prepared for it, Deramun?" 

"Yes, yes, of course. I've been waiting so long. There were signs some twenty years ago, whispers of your return. I dared to hope, but as the years passed, my hope died. But now I know the rumours were true. Yes, I'll keep my men here. I'll tell them the island was settling." Deramun babbled. 

I took a step forward, hoping to wring an explanation out of one of them. Bob lunged forward suddenly as Deramun vanished into a cloud of smoke and red sparks. 

"No!" Bob roared. 

"Bob what's-" 

"There's no time to find him! It must have been some kind of smoke bomb! Let's just get out of here!" 

He grabbed my arm and dragged me through the streets, towards the docks. 

"Bob, we can't handle a ship that size! Not with just the two of us!" 

"Just trust me?" 

He glanced around before dashing towards a small ship. "We can manage this much." 

We quickly readied the ship to set sail, sparing the town a glance now and then to make sure we weren't being followed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You owe me an explanation." 

Bob sighed and turned his head towards me, keeping his hands on the wheel. 

"I got Deramun very, very pissed. So pissed that he was willing to believe that I was the lost heir of the First Queen." 

I gaped at him. "You knew he would fall for it?" 

"I hoped. He seemed to have quite a collection of historical documents about her which he was all too pleased to tell me about in the hopes of seducing me into becoming a pirate. My father wrote plays about her and her life, so I had enough information to fool him." He shrugged and gazed out at the waves. "Here, you take a turn. I was so busy rigging the island to blow that I missed breakfast and lunch." 

Taking the wheel, I thought about what Bob and Deramun had discussed. Could he really have fooled the Pirate Lord? And, more worrying, if he could lie so well that even a fanatical devotee of the First Queen would believe him to be her descendant, could he fool me just as easily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was sleep-deprived. Sleepy me decided to post it, and now I'm considering locking my computer up when I'm drowsy. I feel like the ending was too rushed, which means I probably felt like I was going to pass out and wanted to wrap things up quickly. Maybe I'll go back and change it at some point. I had a better explanation for why Deramun believed Bob was the First Queen's descendant, something to do with Bob having bought or stolen an ancient royal artifact, but I'm not sure it will fit with the way I've planned this all out. Any suggestions for how I could improve this story would be welcome. Chapter four is about halfway done. It's a slice-of-life chapter. Just filler fluff, really, but we will get to see a bit more of the town the Guild is located in, as well as a bit of the worlds lore. Surprisingly, I'm having fun coming up with it.


	4. At the Opera(Hark! A Rival Dost Appear!)

". . . and that's what happened." I finished.

We had gone to Master Stefahn as soon as we returned to tell him how the mission went. 

"Mmm. Tell me what the survivor said. Exactly." Stefahn was leaning back in his chair, idly twirling a fountain pen. 

I recited the target's last words. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Bob's lips quirked up a bit as I recounted the words, no doubt feeling amused by the smuggler's misplaced loyalty. Imagine, being so devoted to someone that you would rather die than betray them. Even the Assassins would spill all of the Guild's secrets, if it weren't for how cruel Stefahn could be when he felt like he had been betrayed. 

"So, I know that you had no luck with Deramun," Stefahn began, pointing the pen at me. "but what about you, Bob? Did you have any luck before you blew up the river?" 

"I think so. I managed to convince him I was descended from the First Queen. It's no secret that he's a devout follower of her cult." 

"Hmm. Good, good. So he'll probably give you whatever you ask for if I send you back. Speaking of, any information on his secret dealings?" 

Bob seemed to struggle with something for a moment before responding. "I found out where they're sending the next shipment of- of whatever they're smuggling." he said quickly. 

"Where?" 

"Glassvein." Bob said with a wince. 

I understood why. Our faces were too well known there after that horrible mission. Master Stefahn would have to send someone else to snoop around. 

"If I may, I'd recommend Dominic for the mission." Bob said, lowering his head slightly. 

"Him? After you just finished cleaning up his mess?" Stefahn asked, his brows nearly reaching his hairline. 

"It would be a chance for him to make up for his failure. If he fails this mission-" Bob shrugged. "then kill him." 

Stefahn narrowed his eyes and went back to twirling the pen. "Perhaps I will send the boy. He isn't doing much good for the Guild by being here. Do you know that while you were gone he set the gardens on fire? Over half of our poisonous plants burned. Now we have to visit with the black market for poisons until the next batch of seeds arrives." 

"All the more reason to untether yourself from him if he cannot prove his worth." Bob said with a faint smile. 

We were dismissed shortly after that. After nearly a week away from my bed, I was eager to collapse into it again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Bob and Dominic were huddled together again when I went down for breakfast. I caught the end of their conversation as I approached. 

". . . just like I showed you and you'll be fine." Bob was assuring him. 

"Giving him some pointers?" I asked, digging into my scrambled eggs. 

"You can never be too prepared, right?" Bob said, thumping Dominic on the back. 

The boy managed a weak smile. Bob kept up a steady stream of chatter while we ate. Dominic remained silent, staring forlornly into his juice. 

Bob sighed as he pushed his plate away. "We've barely been back a day and I'm sick of the Guild. Let's go out." 

"All three of us?" I asked, glancing between him and Dominic. 

"Of course! He could use a day of relaxation before going to Glassvein." 

"I'm not sure about this." I didn't trust Dominic. There was something about the cold looks he gave me, the icy silences, that made warning bells ring in my head. 

"It'll be fun. We can go to that bookshop you like so much." 

"Well, I suppose one day couldn't hurt." I said, already longing for the smell of old parchment and leather bindings. 

"Good. We'll leave in two hours. We can get lunch in town so we don't have to come all the way back, and we can see a show tonight. There's a great restaurant by the opera house that serves glazed pumpkins. . ." Bob seemed to be enjoying his planning, so I went back to my room to pick some outfits to wear. I would need one for walking around, but an opera house demanded one being dressed in finery. I perused my vast wardrobe for something suitable. 

I decided on a cream coloured blouse with pearl buttons, velvet trousers with golden flowers embroidered down the legs, and wyvernhide slippers with curled toes. The accompanying jewels would be a simple pair of emerald earrings set into silver. 

For the opera, I would bring along a light blue dress with small golden tassels around the bodice, which drew attention to my eyes, with their mesmerising turquoise hues flecked with gold and ringed with silver. And of course the dress needed jewelry. After much deliberation, I decided on a golden necklace that was positively dripping with diamonds, and two golden wristbands. My overcoat would complement both outfits, with its green satin and fur lining. 

I packed a small makeup kit so I could touch up my makeup throughout the day and do something more elaborate for the opera. 

Sparing the clock a glance, I was shocked to note that nearly two hours had flown by. I put on a light dusting of eyeshadow and smeared rogue on my cheeks. Giving my reflection a wink I headed down to meet the boys. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"It's cold. I'm thirsty. My feet hurt." I whined after an hour of walking. My complaint was justified, as the snow had fallen hard and thick while we were at Pirate Bay. What had been a light dusting of snow that was pleasant to gaze upon was now knee-high in some places. 

"Now, now, Serruh. Dom and I didn't complain when you spent two hours in the bookshop, did we?" Bob said teasingly. The cold wind had turned his cheeks red, nearly as red as Master Stefahn's blazing locks. 

"How much further to the restaurant?" I asked, jostling my bag of books into a more manageable position in my arms. 

"Just a few blocks down." Bob replied. 

True to his word, the shop came into few after a little over a minute of walking. 

The restaurant wasn't much to look at on the outside, but the interior more than made up for that. Chairs covered in rich velvet, tables with tablecloths whiter than the snow still dusting my hair, soft candlelight courtesy of the chandeliers hanging above the tables. Bob led us to a secluded area of the restaurant, away from the patrons who were beginning to eye us enviously. 

I smirked and strutted past them, making sure to turn my head just so as I walked so that my earrings would catch the candlelight and reflect it into their jealous eyes. I could feel their stares upon my cream coloured blouse with lace sleeves, my velvet trousers with golden flower embroidered down the legs, my red wyvernhide boots with curled toes, polished to a shine by the servants, who had done a good job of it that I could see my reflection in them. I sat down at our table with a pleasant curl of smugness resting in my chest. This restaurant catered to the nobility of Olwrath, but I doubted that all of the nobles in Olwrath combined could have afforded a tenth of my wardrobe. Stefahn had treated me like his princess ever since he took me in, buying whatever fine clothes, furs from extinct beasts, exotic delicacies, countless boxes, vials, and jars of cosmetics, or rare jewels that I asked for. Not to mention my weekly spa treatments. Oh, they were divine. Facials, mud baths, manicures. After days spent with pirates and at sea, it was so nice to be among civilized people again, people who didn't stare at you blankly when you asked where to go to get your eyebrows plucked. But it was worth the effort. Men just didn't realise how much effort women had to put into being beautiful. 

Bob removed his thick overcoat as he sat down, revealing the perfectly tailored suit underneath. I made a point of glaring over my shoulder at a group of chattering noblewomen, who paled at the sight of my sugary sweet smile and poisonous gaze. 

A server scurried over and presented us with menus, while stammering out the nights special. He poured generous glasses of the best wine in the restaurant while we read. Bob and Dominic placed their orders. I spent some time perusing the menu. We were going to the opera house for dinner. An extravagant day like this required extravagant food. 

I ordered grilled silver swan, with a thin layer of crust made from breadcrumbs, thousand year old wyvern eggs, and an array of spices from the Eastern lands, served on a bed of volcanic cabbage. 

For dessert, I would have a chocolate cake, filled with strawberry crème. 

The server scuttled away. 

"Bob, you never did say what show we were going to see." I realized. 

"It's a new one. _Revolutionary_ , I'd wager." 

Dominic coughed. 

"Really? In what way? Is it about King Olwrath?" 

"No, though I think I've heard whispers of one about him being in the works." 

We sipped our wine and waited for a bit. 

"Bob?" I began. 

"Hmm?" 

"What exactly did you do to convince Deramun that you were-" I glanced around to make sure our server was nowhere in sight. "The First Queen's heir?" I whispered. 

Dominic choked on his wine. Bob gave him a few firm pats on the back. 

"Didn't I explain this when Stefahn was questioning us?" he said, tracing his finger around his wineglass. 

"No, you just said he was a fanatic and you used his delusions against him." 

Bob chuckled. "Her heir was foretold to have a very specific birthmark on the inside of their wrist. I drew it on with some charcoal before I went to see him." 

He held my gaze while he spoke, as if daring me to find a lie and call him out on it. 

"What is the birthmark?" I asked, feelings relieved. 

Bob had no marks on his wrists, we had sparred enough time that I knew his body nearly as well as my own. So I wouldn't have to have him arrested. When King Olwrath came into power, he passed laws saying that any suspected descendants of the First Queen were to be executed. 

"I can't tell you. The First Queen's acolytes keep that information confidential so as to not have false heirs appearing out of nowhere every tenth moon." 

The server scurried back, this time with our food. The swan was heavenly, its sweet flesh melting in my mouth once I broke through the crunchy breadcrumbs. After the plates were cleared, I noticed a strong scent of vanilla. It was coming closer. 

"Bob! It's been too long!" 

A blur of yellow sped by me. Slender arms encased in long black gloves wrapped around Bob's neck. 

"It's good to see you too, Silaynae." he said. He patted her back. 

She pulled back and glanced at the me and Dominic. Her eyes hardened when they landed on me. 

"Looks like a celebration. What's the occasion?" she asked as she looked about for a spare chair. Failing to find one close by, she simply gathered her skirts in her hands and settled right on to Bob's lap. 

I willed myself not to shatter the wineglass in my hand as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders for balance. She looked exactly like what she was. A whore, a low-born, uneducated woman who would spread her legs for anyone who could afford it. 

"Just celebrating life." Bob said, his tone more subdued. 

Dominic took a breath like he wanted to say something, but glanced at me and shook his head. I frowned, wondering what he would have said had I not been here. 

Silaynae ran a gloved hand across Bob's cheek. "You have every reason to celebrate life, after what happened to your family." she cooed. 

Bob nuzzled into her hand, which made me want to throw a fork at him. The desserts came before I could make up my mind on where I could stab Silaynae that would result in the least amount of blood getting on my clothes. 

"Ooh, fruit tarts!" Silaynae exclaimed. She somehow convinced Bob to share his dessert with her. 

I ate my cake as angrily as one can eat something so decadent, hoping the chefs had used rotten fruit by mistake. Maybe she would bite into a worm. 

The restaurant was right across from the opera house, and had changing rooms for customers who were headed there after. I changed into my dress, and began to apply cosmetics to my face. Once I had blossomed into my womanhood, the older girls at the Guild had introduced me to the wonders of stains, rogues, powders, and creams. I had been delighted at the knowledge that I could take my average features match the extraordinary assets I had been gifted with. Speaking of my assets, I tugged the dresses neckline down a touch, allowing a tasteful glimpse of cleavage, quite unlike the show Silaynae was giving. I strolled out of the changing rooms and headed for the front door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

To my utter dismay, Bob had invited Silaynae along. I strongly suspected she had invited herself, and he was just too kindhearted to say no. 

The opera house had a domed ceiling, which was painted to match the night sky. Bob had somehow secured a balcony seat for us, most likely from his parents old associates. 

"I hope they do justice to her legacy." Silaynae whispered. 

The lights dimmed, and the show began. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After a few minutes, I grew more and more confused. The show began with the First Queen's rise to power, as all Olwrath's know. She was the first mage, and used her talent to heal people and bring about peace and prosperity to war-torn lands. She had been crowned by the people and was loved by all. 

But that's where the similarities died. 

The songs became darker, and spoke of restlessness and envy in the hearts of the people who had once held her up on a pedestal. The songs became accusatory, towards the humans, as if they were the cause for her demise! 

With the last notes still ringing in the opera house, I rose and stormed out. I didn't care if the other three followed me out or not. 

Once I reached the doors, a firm hand grabbed my arm. 

"What's the matter?" Bob asked, his voice low. 

"What's the matter? How can you even ask that! They completely strayed from history!" 

"It's a show, Serruh. If they tell the same story as the history book, no one will come. But this?" he looked back at the darkened room and shuddered. "This will get people talking, get them thinking." 

"It could cause a rebellion!" I hissed. 

People were beginning to stream out now, chattering to each other about the performance. 

Bob mumbled something that was lost in the din of noise filling the hall. I spotted Silaynae's atrocious dress heading towards us. Dominic was close behind her. 

"I'm going to walk her home." Dominic said as he passed us. 

Bob nodded absently and glanced at me. "Let's go back to the Guild." he sounded tired. Defeated, really. 

"Not until I find a member of the army to report this to." 

"Leave it alone, Serruh." His voice was cold and furious. He grimaced and held out a hand. "Let's just go back to the Guild."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Serruh, the tassels draw attention to your eyes, nothing else. Does anyone else feel like Serruh is projecting a bit? First the prostitutes on Pirate Bay, now Silaynae? . If so, good. I tried to have her project as much as possible, like Anastasia does in the Fifty Shades trilogy. I know that in that particular case it was the author assuming that any woman who shared air with Grey would instantly want to have his babies, but it would also make sense that Anastasia would assume the same, because that's what she herself feels around him.


	5. Roses and Crowns

I tossed and turned for most of the night.

The history of Olwrath was taught to me by my parents. 

The First Queen was blessed with magic. She was the first human to have it. She used her powers for good, and was crowned ruler of all the lands. 

Then, the daemons came. 

Dark, foul, hideous creatures, who sought to corrupt her pure light with their dark desires. The daemons wished to bring destruction to the land, to seed discontent in the mortals and cause wars and famine. 

The First Queen went to face the daemon hoards alone. 

She pleaded with them to leave this plane, and return to their fiery pits and sulfurous caverns. 

The daemons laughed in her face and promised to exterminate all humans. 

The First Queen, filled with sorrow and love for all humanity, sacrificed herself in a powerful ritual, which resulted in her demise. The ritual banished the daemons from our plane, and gave magic to humans. 

That is what was written on the ancient scrolls left by the first mages, the first humans to be blessed with magic after her death. 

And now, a small opera house was trying to rewrite history. 

I stared up at the ceiling as the sun began to rise. Surely Bob could see how much trouble this could bring to Olwrath? If not, I would make him see. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I would have to wait, for Bob had gone to see Dominic off and wouldn't be back until late that evening. 

I trained for a few hours, trying in vain to vent some of my frustration out on the dummies. 

After a light lunch I was summoned to Stefahn's office. 

"Serruh. Sit." he said as I walked in. His desk was bare, a rare sight. 

"What's this about?" 

He leaned forward slightly. "How well do you know Silaynae?" 

"Not well. If you need to know something about her, you;d be better off asking Bob when he gets back." I said through clenched teeth. I had almost managed to forget the way she had clung to him like an octopus last night. 

"I feel he wouldn't be as forthcoming as you would. We've always had a certain-" His gaze raked down my form. "fondness for each other." 

I raised a perfectly sculpted brow at his wording. It was true that I had noticed the lustful glances he would send my way as I trained, as I danced at balls, as I killed. But nothing could come of it. He was the player, and I, his knight. 

"I've heard tell that Deramun visited the brothel where she works on his last visit here. I want to know if he let anything slip." 

"Is this about the last group of smugglers?" I blurted out. 

His green eyes flashed as he stiffened. "Why do you ask?" 

I chose my next words carefully. "My last target mentioned hiding whatever they were smuggling. I just assumed that you thought Deramun told a whore where his favoured hiding places are." 

Stefahn relaxed and stood, coming around to kneel in front of me. "Exactly. If we can get the next shipment, then I'll be pleased. But if we can find the last one, which I have every reason to suspect will be much more useful than this latest shipment, I'll be so very happy." 

"I don't think she trusts me that much, but I'll do my best." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It wasn't hard to find the whorehouse. I just had to follow a giggling girl and a drunken sailor to the large manor house in one of the wealthier districts. If Bob had been here, I could have found it sooner, as he would undoubtedly have memorised the fastest routes to the building. 

Scowling, I quickened my pace. 

The inside of the building was done in red and gold, with roses and lilies on the carpet. A wide marble staircase led up to what I presumed were bedrooms, as the girl I had been following was leading her customer up to them. 

"Welcome. How may we serve you?" 

I gave the woman in front of me a once over. She was fairly tall, with a dress that deserved someone more blessed than she to properly fill its bodice. It was a lovely shade of blue, with small pearls along the hem and the cuffs of the sleeves. 

"I'm looking for Silaynae." 

"Oh, you know her name. A regular, or a jealous wife?" She gave me a penetrating stare. 

"Neither. She's one of Bob's colleagues." 

Silaynae was coming down the stairs, looking like she had been through a storm. Her hair was unkempt and her makeup was smudged. One of her dresses sleeves was torn and hanging down to her legs. 

The Madame fussed over Silaynae's state for a moment before being waved off. 

"Come on. We'll grab a free room while it's still there for the taking. Oh, Beatrice? Be a dear and have someone send up some healing salve and cake of some kind." she said as she headed back up the stairs. 

"Of course. Tea?" 

"Please." 

The halls were made of dark wood. I tried not to listen too closely to the moans coming from behind the doors we passed. As Silaynae flipped the sign on the door over and entered a room, a sound closely resembled the snapping of a whip came from down the hall. I hurried in behind her and shut the door. 

She laughed as she caught sight of my face. "Gods above and below, you look like you're being sent to the gallows!" 

"Well, not all of us live in dens of sin." I bit out. "So it's understandable that I wouldn't be used to this sort of thing." 

"Den of sin, hmm? You think your Guild of killers is so pure?" she chuckled and plopped down on a sofa. 

"I'm nothing like you." I growled. 

"You're right. If you were, maybe Bob would see you as more than a little sister." 

In an instant I was across the room, my knife pressed against her throat. 

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" she purred. 

"I need you to think carefully about what you're implying." I said. She had to be bluffing. There was no way Bob would waste his time with her. She was probably riddled with diseases, and if she fell pregnant, there would be no way of knowing for sure if the child was his. It would be better for him to choose someone at the Guild, where assassins have to rely on each other for satisfaction, as there's no way of knowing if a prostitute, tavern wench or traveling bard is a plant by an enemy. 

"I am thinking. I'm thinking that right now, your mind is stuck on one thought. 'Why would Bob choose her when he could have me?'." 

I pressed the knife harder, and was rewarded with a thin line of blood welling to the surface. 

"Am I close?" she said cheerfully. 

There was a knock at the door. 

"Your tea, miss." 

"Bring it in Hilda." Silaynae said, her eyes never leaving mine. 

The door opened behind me. Soft footsteps came closer. There was a rattling sound, then a gentle thud. 

"If that's all miss?" 

"Yes, Hilda. I'm fine." 

Hilda left the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft snick. 

"Why didn't she help you?" I asked. 

"She knows I can take care of myself." 

Silaynae jerked out of my grasp. Before I had time to process what had happened, there was a knife pressed to the back of my neck. 

"Shall I cut you here?" Silaynae mused. "Or there, or farther up? I could paralyse you, you know. How useful is a bedridden assassin?" 

"All right. You've made your point." I said through gritted teeth. 

"Good." she chirped. 

She began slicing the little cake and putting it onto the delicate bone china plates. 

"Hilda makes a cheesecake that is simply to die for. Too bad we're out. Oh well, the red velvet cake is delicious, too." 

Silaynae continued chatting happily as she poured the tea and passed me my cake, as if we hadn't both been a few seconds away from killing each other. She poured a generous dollop of cream into her cup, turning it a light brown that rather resembled caramel. 

After half the cake was eaten, she seemed to remember why I was here. "We're not friends, so I can only assume you're on a mission." 

"Yes. I need to know if a certain customer told you any damning information." 

She shrugged. "Lots of people tell me lots of things. I'm just a whore after all, who would believe me if I told?" she smiled ruefully into her teacup. "Men like to talk in bed. Women too, in case you're curious." she said with a wink. 

"I most certainly am not." I said, setting my teacup in it's saucer with a decisive clink. 

"Your loss." 

We sipped our tea and nibbled at the remains of the cake. Suddenly, she sighed. 

"I can't tell you what I know or if I even know anything at all without a description at the very least." 

"Deramun." 

She stilled and gave me an unreadable look. If I had to guess, I would have said it looked like a mix of fear, anger, and anticipation. "Who told you he came here?" 

"Master Stefahn." 

"Damn him and his spies." she growled. "Yes, Deramun came here. But he didn't see me. He saw the Madame." 

"The Madame?" I asked, confused. 

"Not like that. They're friends, I think. Maybe distant cousins. He's very fond of her, but it doesn't seem like they're together. He brings her gifts and money on occasion. She makes his favourite foods. All by herself even, she won't let Hilda so much as measure out spices. They always shut themselves up in her private rooms and don't come out for hours. They come out as put together as they went in, so I suppose they only talk. I couldn't tell you what about." 

This could be a problem. If he was having private meetings with the Madame, then I had two options. Enter her rooms and search for clues, or interrogate the woman myself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I nearly gave up on the lock after ten minutes. Where had she even purchased the bloody things? 

Voices from down the hall made me pause. 

". . . back so soon? I don't have you scheduled for another visit for two months?" The Madame, Beatrice, was saying. 

"I can't just stop by? What if I missed you?" Deramun. 

I stabbed my picks into the locks, hoping that it would open. 

_Click._

I dashed inside and shut the door, locking it behind me. Now I had to find a hiding place. I could hear them coming closer. I rolled under the bed, hoping that Silaynae was right when she said the two weren't intimate. 

They entered the room. 

"Really, though. Why are you here?" 

I could see their legs. Beatrice was sitting an her vanity, with Deramun standing behind her. 

"Partially because I missed you." 

There was a light smacking sound, and Deramun chuckled. I assumed Beatrice had swatted at him. 

"Partially because you've been keeping a secret from me." 

"What secret?" 

"That our Queen's blood flows in the veins of someone right under your nose." 

"One of my girls? Or one of the boys?" Beatrice asked curiously. "Because I've seen them naked, and none of them have it." 

"One of Stefahn's boys, actually." 

"He bears the mark?" Beatrice whispered. 

"He does. He told me that he would have need of my services in the future. I intend to help him succeed in in his endeavours. whatever they may be." 

They were both silent for several moments. 

"I used to see him in the streets, with pickpockets. I would let them sleep in spare rooms in the winter and give them leftovers that were close to spoiling. If I had known who he was-" 

"I know, Bea, I know." 

"Do you think Stefahn has poisoned him against us, against reclaiming his birthright?" 

"I doubt it. He seems strong-willed." Deramun said fondly. 

"Do you think his parents knew?" 

"I do. I strongly suspect that is why they were murdered." 

"They were such good people. It nearly killed me to hear how they were slaughtered. Francis would come and sit with my darlings sometimes. He even helped some of them get out of here and become famous actors. Harper Morrtrey used to work here, and now look at her. Living in Wrensville in a mansion with servants. My darling girl." 

"I'm certain that Bob won't forget how you helped him as a child. Wherever he goes, to the pits of the Underworld or the top of the First Queen's Tree of Life, he will make sure you're rewarded for your kindness." 

"People shouldn't need an incentive to be kind, especially not to starving children." 

"If he gets his way, there won't be any more starving children. Good things are coming to Olwrath, and to the nameless land it will be when he conquers." 

"May the First Queen forever reign." Beatrice intoned. 

"And may she strike down all who would dare oppose her." Deramun said.


	6. Bow to the Crown

"You're certain of this?"

"Yes. They seem to think that Bob is going to bring about some kind of revolution." Now I understood why he seemed so accepting of the opera. He wanted Deramun and Beatrice's spies to think he rejoiced in potential uprisings. That show was the spark that could ignite a fire in Olwrath. We just had to contain it. 

Stefahn threw his head back and laughed. "Always full of surprises, that boy. He's ten steps ahead of us all." His expression darkened. "He should be back any minute. Make sure he knows where his allegiances lie, will you? Remind him of who he owes." 

I nodded and left the room. 

On the way to the dining hall, where Bob would surely go if he didn't stop for dinner somewhere, I bumped into him. 

"I was looking for you." he said. 

"What a coincidence." I smiled. 

We walked upstairs and entered my room. In the enclosed space, I could smell the reek of vanilla perfume clinging to him like vines on an abandoned manor. 

"I'm surprised you didn't stay the night." I ground out. 

He blinked at me, confused. "What? At the carriage station?" 

"With Silaynae." 

He rolled his eyes and scanned my bookshelves. "She snores." 

"Stefahn wanted me to congratulate you on fooling Deramun so thoroughly." 

Bob tensed for a moment, then relaxed and gave me a lazy grin. "Did he? Were those his exact words? How sweet!" 

"He also wanted you to make sure that your loyalty lies with the Guild." 

The grin slipped off his face. "I know exactly who I'm loyal to. I would never forget who took me in, fed and clothed me. Never." 

I nodded. "So long as you know." 

"Now, do you want to hear what Dom and I did on the way there? We met this fish merchant . . ." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I want to help." I said at breakfast the next morning. 

"With what?" Bob asked after he swallowed his porridge. 

"With your deception. Maybe I could pretend to be a follower of the First Queen." 

"Wouldn't work. The acolytes keep extensive records of their family trees, all the way back to when She still lived and breathed. You could pass as a convert, but you'd have to have an acolyte vouch for you." 

I nodded along, before being struck with a realisation. "Bob, how do you know all this?" 

"My father did lots of research on her, remember. And Deramun still sends me messages sometimes." 

"I didn't know that." 

Bob had been receiving secret messages since we returned? And I hadn't noticed? 

"There is one way we could do it, if you're really set on this. But you won't like it." 

"I'll do whatever it takes. I don't want you to have to face cultists alone." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

On the other hand, Bob was a trained assassin and could handle himself just fine with cultists. 

"Just give it a chance. You said you wanted to help." Bob had pinned me to the sofa as soon as Silaynae walked in. 

"Not if I have to play nice with that harlot!" I shouted, trying to escape his grip. 

"I don't like it any more than you do, but this will help Bob. If you don't want to help, then leave, and Bob and I will go to the revelry." 

She smirked at me, and I could imagine her ruby red lips kissing down Bob's chest. 

"I can do it." I spat. 

Bob gave me an uncertain glance before letting me up. "All right. Beatrice is going to take us to the revelry. She'll introduce me to the rest of the cultists there. You two sneak off and find this-" He handed us both a sheet of parchment with a drawing of a book on it. "and come back as quickly as you can. We'll leave as soon as we're able." 

"I still don't like this." I muttered as Silaynae led me to the Madame's private rooms. 

"Suck it up." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Madame had been thrilled upon hearing that I was having doubts in King Olwrath and was looking for a new leader. 

"Oh, my dear girl! Fate has brought you to us. A new leader has emerged, born to us some nearly twenty-three years ago." 

"Really? Who?" I asked, trying to keep a look of cautious hope on my face. As far as she knew, Bob had kept his "true identity" a secret from the Guild. Including me. 

"You shall soon see. Let us don our robes and descend into the earth. There, you shall meet our saviour." 

She pressed a long black robe into my hands. It had runes embroidered onto the sleeves, but they were unfamiliar to me. Once the three of us had put them on and pulled up our hoods, she went over to her bed. She fiddled with something underneath it and stood back. The bed slowly moved across the floor, revealing a stairwell. 

"Come." she said, picking up the candelabra on her nightstand and descending. 

The bed shifted above us once we reached the bottom. There was a long stone hall with golden sconces. The candles had blue flame, which the Madame said was magic fire that would never go out. 

"You're a mage?" I questioned. Mages weren't put to death, unlike suspected heirs of the First Queen, but they were registered. King Olwrath preferred to know their exact whereabouts, if not have them directly at hand. 

"No. I wish. Magic left my bloodline five generations ago. These candles were lit by an ancestor." 

We could hear chanting as we neared the end of the hall. Before us were tall silver doors etched with runes. 

"Remember, Serruh. You're new, and your bloodline is not among the faithful. It will take time for those here to trust you. Hold your tongue, and sheath your blades. Understood?" 

"Yes." 

Silaynae snorted and was shushed by the Madame. 

She took a deep breath and opened the doors. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The chanting halted briefly as the cultist caught sight of me, but quickly picked up its pace. 

"Who have you brought here, sister?" one man asked, his hood obscuring his features. 

"This is Serruh Mahs. She is from the Assassin's Guild." 

"You have brought one of Stefahn's mindless sheep into our midst!" 

I ground my teeth. 

"She has been dissatisfied with the false ruler. I wish to make her one of us, so that she, too, may benefit from all that the true ruler will bestow upon us." The Madame said, kneeling before him with her hands outspread. 

"Who will vouch for her?" 

"I, Beatrice Darconix, will." 

The man nodded. "If she is a spy, then you will have the pleasure of slitting her throat." 

"I will do so with a smile." The Madame said. 

She introduced me to a few more members. It seemed that Silaynae had been coming to revelries for quite some time, as she was met with warm hugs and fond conversations. 

A bell rang from somewhere within the chamber. 

"The true ruler comes forth." 

The cultists dropped to their knees and pressed their foreheads to the stone floor. I did the same, though it irked me. 

The door opened, and someone walked in. Their footsteps were light and precise. 

At last, they stood before us. The cultists raised their heads, and I followed suit. I held in a confused sputter. 

Bob was standing in front of me. His hair had been braided with flowers and jewels. He smelled of roses and fragrant oils. 

I resisted the urge to throw my shoe at him. I had been down here with lunatics while he was getting pampered. Why couldn't he have let me in on his plan before now? I would have made a much better heir! I cared for him, true, but he didn't have a regal bone in his body. If he hadn't been so damn secretive, Silaynae could have been kneeling at my feet. 

"So this is what we've been reduced to." Bob muttered. Even his voice was strange. His usual baritone was now as light and soft as his footsteps had been. 

"Hiding in the shadows. Scurrying into gutters like rats. Pathetic." He spat. 

"Forgive us, Your Majesty. We had no other choice. King Olwrath is a merciless tyrant who would slaughter us in our beds if only he knew where we slept." One of the cultists said. 

"Highness." Bob said. 

"Pardon, Majesty?" 

"Until I have reclaimed my throne, my crown, my castle, and my land, call me Highness." 

"Yes, of course, Your Highness." 

"I presume you have all heard from Deramun how I intend to take back what's mine?" 

"We have indeed, but we would like to hear it from your own lips." The Madame said, her voice quaking with excitement. 

"Hmm. Very well." He paced before us for a moment. "King Olwrath has spilled so much magical blood in an effort to prevent my birth. Or to kill me if I had already been born. He never could have guessed that my parents would be as non-magical as they come." 

"How will you make him pay for his crimes?" another cultist asked. 

"I will not kill him right away. I want him to witness the destruction he has doomed his kingdom to." Bob raised a fist, and green fire danced across his knuckles. If I hadn't seen him practise that same trick for the past four days, I would have suspected he was a mage. 

"We shall carve a path paved with bones and polished with blood, straight to the capital. My magic will mark those who are too firmly entrenched in their bigotry to be saved. Do with them what you like, but leave the innocents alone, and the King to me." 

"Tell them of your first attack, Highness." The Madame simpered. 

"Thank you, Beatrice. I had almost forgotten." He gave her a small smile. He held my gaze for a moment before scanning the room. "At this very moment, Dominic Esterblount, one of you, rides towards Glassvein. That fool Stefahn thinks Dominic is going on his orders, when really, he is following mine. Dominic will sabotage the forges while there. As a result of his work, the King's army will have weapons that turn against them in battle. Their swords shall refuse to leave their sheaths, their war hammers will be as heavy as oxen, their arrows will fly towards allies instead of enemies." 

Bob had a manic glow in his eyes. 

"Highness, are we truly ready for an attack on that scale?" 

"Of course not. Look at our pitiful numbers. The swords will work as they are meant to, with certain exceptions, until I activate the spells within the metal." 

"Highness, you are so clever!" 

"May you forever reign!" Silaynae shouted. 

"And I shall strike down all who dare oppose me." Bob said coolly. His eyes briefly met mine. 

The gaze was of a stranger. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"That was terrifying." I whispered once we were back at the Guild. 

The servants had brought up some biscuits and hot chocolate. I sipped at my mug, delighting in the sweetness of the frothy whipped cream. 

"I'm sorry that you were scared. If you want, I can tell them you're doing some sort of mission for me and won't have time to come to any more revelries." 

"Thank you." 

He dunked a biscuit in the chocolate. "You know, black really isn't your colour." 

"I know, it washes me out. I look positively deathly in black." The biscuits were warm and soft, with chopped almonds and cinammon. 

"Do you think Dominic will be able to find the shipment?" 

"I hope so, for his sake." Bob muttered. 

We finished the plate of biscuits and nursed our mugs. Eventually, Bob left with the tray and I readied for bed. 

I hoped that my dreams would not be filled with the scent of roses and cold, hate-filled eyes.


	7. Forgiveness and Farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action is going to pick up soon, which is good because Serruh is boring me. I need some bloodshed.

I had hoped that I wouldn't have to see Silaynae for at least a week, but it seemed that the gods were determined to punish me for some unknown crime.

Stefahn had summoned me to his office after dinner. I expected a mission, or news on Bob's plans, not Silaynae huddled into an armchair and sniffling. 

"What's going on?" I asked as I glanced between her and Stefahn. 

"Silaynae's grandmother is ill. She has come here to request an escort to her home village to see her." 

"Why can't the brothel hire a guard?" I whinged. 

"Because they'll expect payment." Silaynae muttered. 

I crossed my arms. "So? Your Madame can't be lacking for gold." 

"What I meant was, they'll expect physical payment." Silaynae said darkly. 

I shifted slightly and gave Stefahn a pleading look. "Surely Bob can take her?" 

"Bob is busy with the cult. They expect a greater demonstration of his powers than the parlour tricks he has been doing thus far. If he can't keep them convinced of his identity, they may kill him. Or send a message to the King and have him publicly executed. He'll be spending the next week practising his deceptions." Stefahn frowned and leaned back in his chair. "You're the best choice for the job." 

"Fine. When do we leave?" I asked, knowing a losing battle when I saw one. 

"At dawn." Stefahn said. "Beatrice has arranged for a carriage to pick you both up at the brothel tomorrow." 

I nodded and left the room, only slamming the door slightly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I was up an hour before the sun. After a quick breakfast, I left the Guild and went to the brothel. The town was dark and quiet. 

The brothel had a candle burning in the window, so I entered. 

"Good, you're here. I'm going back to bed. The carriage will be here soon." The Madame was sitting with Silaynae on a velvet sofa. She patted her on the shoulder before heading upstairs. 

Silaynae was dressed in a brown cloak, the hood pulled up over her black hair. Her blue eyes were ringed with red. She looked a fright. There was a small trunk at her feet. 

I leaned against the wall, intending to spend the next half hour in silence. Unfortunately, SIlaynae had other plans. 

"I know why you hate me." she whispered. "I hate you, too." 

"Good to know that the feeling's mutual." I replied. 

"But I understand you. You won't even make an effort to understand me." 

"What's there to understand? You were born into poverty and have to sell yourself to any man with enough gold to buy your time." I shrugged. 

Silaynae laughed. It was an ugly laugh, filled with scorn and malice. "Shows how little you know. Let me tell you a story." She patted the sofa cushion. 

I hesitated before sitting next to her. The sofa was right by the doors of the lobby, so it was unlikely that any bodily fluids were on it. Unless it had been in a private room previously. 

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a woman with flaming red hair. She was known far and wide as the most beautiful girl around. She was a courtesan, and had warmed the beds of Dukes, Lords, Princes, and even Kings." 

"One day, she met a man by the name of Glaskren, a soldier from the East, who payed for a whole days worth of her services. She had expected him to lead her to an inn, but instead, he took her to see a play. Afterwards, they went to a pub and had a good dinner. Then he led her back to her home, and said he would be back in the morning." 

"The next day was spent on the beach. They ate on the strand and listened to the waves. When the sun went down, he led her back home. She stopped him before he could go and asked if he wanted to come in." 

"He declined at first, but the woman was insistent. Once locked away in her room, she started to strip, wanting to put on a show for him. He grabbed her hands and kissed them, before moving to undo her corset laces. Once she was undressed, he dropped to his knees and pleasured her with his tongue." 

"She gripped her bedposts tightly for support, feeling confused. She couldn't remember the last time someone had seduced _her_ , or given a thought to her pleasure." 

"The two of them spent the night together, and when the sun rose the man promised to visit her again soon." 

"Two seasons passed before he saw her again. This time, he was dressed in fine clothes, and had many rings on his fingers. The two of them spent an entire week in each others company, falling more and more in love with each other." 

"He left her once more, promising it would be the last time he left her side. It was winter when he next returned." 

"He went to her Madame and placed a large chest of coins and jewels in front of her, saying it should be more than enough." 

"The woman left with him, to a large manor in the countryside, with servants and horses and a large forest." 

"They lived happily for several years. They had a child together, and lived even more happily." 

"A few years passed, and the girl grew taller and wiser. She began to notice the bruises on her mother's arms, and the way the light faded from her eyes when her husband entered the room." 

"It would be nearly a decade later that the girl would understand. She would realise that her father had always been kind and loving to her mother. At least, until he had her away from prying eyes. In their secluded home, with servants on relying on his gold to get by, no one would save them." 

"The mother woke the girl one night, gave her a trunk packed with clothes and food and a few small jugs of water. She gave her daughter a map with strict instruction to follow the path marked on it. The map would lead her to the brothel where her mother had once worked. Hopefully, the Madame would care enough to take the girl in." 

“The girl ran as fast and as hard as she could, tears streaming down her face as she sped past rivers and towns. She knew she had left her mother to her death.” 

“The Madame found her on the doorstep two weeks later, half-starved and bedraggled. She bathed her and fed her and gave her a home. And the girl has lived there ever since.” 

“So, no, Serruh, I was not born to poverty. I was born in a large manor, with servants and toys and fine food and clothes. I had everything I could have ever wanted, but I gave it up. Because no amount of material possessions is worth giving up my sense of self, my agency, or watching my mother slowly die inside.” 

I fidgeted with my boot laces. “Is your mother still alive?” 

“I don’t know. She hasn’t attempted to contact me in all these years. Maybe that’s the greatest proof that she still breathes, and is trying to keep me hidden from him.” 

The sound of hooves on cobblestones came from outside. Silaynae picked up her trunk and walked out the door, her head held high. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Silaynae told me about her grandmother during the trip. 

“She washed clothes for ten years. My mother’s birth was a curse, as she was just another mouth to feed. Grandmother sold her to the Madame when she was eight in the hopes that she would have a better life.” 

I wondered what kind of mother could give up her own child. Even if the child was unwanted, one should see it as a gift from Worsan, the great lion-headed god, who sat on his sapphire throne and determined the fate of all who lived in this world. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The village where Silaynae's grandmother lived was dark and dreary. Fog settled over us as we neared it, and a chill sank into my bones as a cold wind blew in from the opened window. 

The buildings were all made of cracked stone and mud. We got out of the carriage near a fountain that had long since dried up. 

I scanned the town, feeling unnerved. It was too quiet. 

"She lives just down the road." Silaynae said, leading the way. 

The road, if one could call it that, was damp earth lined on both sides with small pebbles. We walked along for several minutes before Silaynae stopped in front of a stone house. 

"You can wait outside." she said before entering. "Or go find somewhere that sells food." 

She took a steadying breath and entered the house, leaving me to the gloom. I could feel eyes watching me from the mist, and hurried away to find something to eat. Surely this village had some sort of pub. 

After a bit of searching, I found a boy walking through the village with a bucket full of fish. 

"Does your village have a tavern nearby? Somewhere I could get some dinner?" 

He narrowed his eyes at me and pointed farther down the path. I thanked him and walked off. 

The pub was made of the same cracked stone as everything else in the village, with low tables and wooden chairs. I went up to the bar and asked for a plate of food. The barkeep gestured for me to sit at one of the tables near the back and wait. 

As I waited, I wondered what Silaynae was doing. From the way she spoke of her grandmother during the trip, she had never met the woman. So why was she driven to tears at the thought of her death? 

What feat of "magic" would Bob use to impress the cultists? The last time we talked, he was considering rigging some sort of contraption that would allow him to appear to levitate a few centimetres off the ground. 

I was interrupted from my musings by a tavern wench setting a plate of grilled fish in front of me, along with a mug of ale. I nodded my thanks and poked the fish with my fork. It wasn't cooked the way I preferred, but I couldn't be picky right now. 

The ale was disgusting, but I had to wash the fish down with something, and it was all I had. 

Why couldn't Silaynae's grandmother have lived in the Capital? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Eyrine walked quickly back to the kitchens to slice more fish to put on the grill. Ramok had had her put the girl who had just walked in above the other orders. If Eyrine didn't hurry and get the next few plates of fish done, the customers might riot. 

The girl wore an exquisite cloak made of shimmering dark blue fabric, so dark that it appeared black until it caught the light just so. There were rings set with fat jewels on her fingers which clinked as she picked up her fork and knife and mug. 

There was a sword hilt peeking out from her cloak as well, so heavily encrusted with jewels that one could scarcely see the golden hilt they had been set in. 

Her lovely turquoise orbs reflected the low candlelight of the pub magnificently, her lips painted so red that Eyrine wondered if she had coated them in blood. 

Her skin was pale and smooth, unmarred by scars or unsightly blemishes. Her hair cascaded down her back in cascading waves of gold as she removed her hood. 

She was obviously wealthy. Perhaps a noble, or a princess vying for the hand of King Olwrath's son. She could have won it in an instant if she tried. Surely the only men who could resist her smoky gaze would be those who had impure thoughts for other men. 

Eyrine forced herself to focus on the fish, lest she burn it due to her daydreaming. Swiping a dark brown hand across her face to brush away a black curl that had escaped her scarf, she flipped the fish and sprinkled spices over it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Silaynae swept into the pub and made her way over to me. She had one hand in the folds of her robe, clenched around something. 

"We need to leave." she said. "Now." 

She turned and walked back out, taking quick, heavy steps. 

I frowned and followed her out. She was halfway to the carriage. 

"Slow down!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with her. "What happened? Is your grandmother going to be alright?" 

Silaynae paused with one hand on the carriage door. "She's dead." She got in without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've now met our token character of colour. Try not to get too attached. We all know what happens to them in these kinds of stories, don't we? She won't come up again for a while, though. Also, the thing that makes it so gods damn hard to get through Sarah's self-insert Mary-Sue fanfiction, is that whenever you see Celery Sardine through another characters eyes, all they do is gush about how tragic and beautiful and beautifully tragic she is.


	8. You had fortune and fame, but we had morals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise it at the time, but I gave my waitress/cook character from the last chapter the same name as the one in SJM's book. Whoops. I just picked one of the random names that I have for characters that come up, and, well, here we are.

Silaynae wouldn't answer any of my questions on the way back. Eventually, I gave up and let her be. Clearly she didn't want to talk. She didn't seem sad, though, just angry and thoughtful. She kept reaching down to pat at her cloak pockets now and again. I stamped down on my curiosity and gazed out at the passing farmland.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

We arrived back at the brothel a little past sundown. I was aching after four days of traveling. Once Silaynae had disappeared into the building, I headed to the Guild, intent on taking a long bath before going to bed. 

Unfortunately, it was not to be. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You're joking, right?" I glared at the desk. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't do this to me. 

"Have you ever known me to be the joking type?" Stefahn asked, drumming his fingers on the book in front of him. It was the book that Silaynae and I had found at the revelry. It was old and worn, it's leather cover cracked with age and use. The pages were filled with strange runes, similar to the ones that the cultists had used. 

"Look me in the eyes this time." I said, praying that I would find a crack in his grim expression. 

"Bob had the cultists translate a few of the pages. Apparently, this book was the personal journal of the First Queen. The pages he had them decipher tell of the return of daemons. A seer from the Queen's own court foretold the prophecy. Bob needs someone to go and find the Queen's crown, which was given to her most favoured acolyte upon her death and passed down through the generations. The Queen hid something inside of the crown, though the journal doesn't say what, that will be able to help the Chosen One defeat the daemons. The descendants of that acolyte live in the jungles to the west. Infiltrate their ranks, retrieve the crown, and bring it back to us." 

"Did he ask for me personally?" I wondered. 

"Yes." Stefahn nodded. "He said there was no one else he would trust with this task." 

My chest puffed with pride. "I'll go tell him I've accepted the mission and head out. Gods I miss sleeping in my own bed." I said as I stood and stretched. 

"I've missed seeing you around the Guild. Do hurry back, Serruh." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Bob was in the training courtyard, staring at a dark orange gemstone with an intense look of concentration. 

"Bob? I'm going to get the crown." I said, tapping him on the shoulder lightly. 

"Hmm? Oh, Serruh. Good, that'll go a long way towards bringing them down." He turned the gem over in his hands. 

"What's that?" 

"Dragon fire, captured in a crystal. I'm certain there's a way to use its power without destroying everything around me, I just don't know how." 

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." I said brightly, ruffling his hair. "Moving on to fire 'magic', eh?" 

He nodded. "They'll expect elemental magic soon. The First Queen was known for her ability to harness the powers of the world around her." Bob resumed staring at the gem, and I sighed. 

"See you in two weeks, at the most." 

"See you soon." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The jungles to the west were where rogue assassins who had failed their missions or betrayed the Guild went to avoid death. They had formed their own Guild there, taking jobs from whoever they pleased. After packing a small knapsack with the barest of essentials, I managed to tear Bob away from his gem long enough for him to bloody me up a bit to convince the rogues that I was a fugitive. I hoped it would be enough. 

Silaynae had spoken to a few of the cultists who were eager to help Bob in any way they could, and secured a horse for me. A carriage would have been suspicious, after all, and there was a chance that the rogues had spies in town, so purchasing one with Stefahn's gold was out of the question. I had to leave behind my fine clothes, my delicate and expensive undergarments, my books, my painting supplies, and my precious cosmetics. 

For the next two weeks, or less, if Worsan favoured me, I would be surrounded by people who didn't understand the meaning of chiffon. 

"Bob had better thank me for this. I'll expect my weight in gourmet chocolates." I muttered under my breath as the horse raced towards the dense vegetation. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I had to lead the horse on foot for the last stretch of the journey, as the branches and vines were too low for me to comfortably pass under them on horseback. There was a trail, though, marked with small piles of rocks and twigs that would have meant nothing to a lost traveler. The sound of rushing water grew louder as I walked, and I soon came upon a pool with a large waterfall. 

As I urged the horse forward and bent down for a drink myself, I noticed an odd shape at the bottom of the pool. Leaning so close to the water that I could have kissed my reflection, I realised what I was looking at. 

A lever. Why was there a lever at the bottom of the pool? I stood up, making sure to keep my eyes on it. The extra distance made it look like nothing more than a rotten branch that had fallen from a tree, or been carried from upstream by the water pouring over the cliff. But it was undoubtedly a lever. 

I paced around the pool, searching for a spot that sounded hollow when my boots came down, or a crevice in the rock suggesting a hidden doorway. 

The sun was setting and my horse was getting antsy. I glared at the lever, wishing that the waterfall would stop flowing for five minutes so I could think- 

'That's it.' 

Kicking off my boots, I plunged into the pool, swimming towards the lever. I shoved it down and was rewarded with a muffled rumbling sound. 

I swam back up to the surface in time to see a bridge made of wood set with river rocks and underwater plants rising up to one side of the pool, extending to under the waterfall. No doubt there was a doorway there, and with hope, the rogue assassins. 

I gripped the reigns firmly as I led the horse across the bridge. There was an archway behind the waterfall, as well as a tunnel that had clearly been hand carved out of the rock. The horse seemed glad to be out from under the water, at least, and followed me into the darkness happily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Not another step." 

I froze, one hand holding the reigns, the other against the tunnel wall. The voice had come from up ahead, clearly male, though I couldn't discern his age. 

"Please, help me. I'm running from the Guild." I begged. 

The man scoffed. "Sure you are." A small flame flickered into being a few metres away. "Follow me. Let's see what the Masters have to say." 

The flame was bright enough that I could make a vague guess as to his height, but nothing else. 

"You sound like you get a lot of people claiming to be rogue assassins." 

"Hmm." 

Scowling into the darkness, I tried again. "Have you been here long?" 

"I've been here as long as I've been here." he said. 

Of all the people I could have run into, why couldn't it have been a better conversationalist? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

We stepped out onto a pathway of what sounded like gravel. There wasn't a lantern in sight. 

"Get on your horse, I'll lead you to the Masters." he said in an impatient tone. He extinguished his candle, plunging us both into absolute darkness. 

"You could have left the candle lit." I murmured as I swung my leg over the saddle. 

"You're right, I could've." 

We walked for several minutes before coming to a stop. 

He knocked sharply on something that sounded like wood. "Oi, got a new one." 

There was a scraping sound. "What's this one like?" 

"She's just a girl." my guide said flippantly. 

I scowled at the direction his voice came from. I was Serruh Mahs, Olwrath's assassin, the right hand of Assassin King Stefahn. Just a girl, hmph! 

He told me to get off the horse as footsteps approached, saying someone would put them in a stable. 

He grabbed my arm and dragged me into a building that smelled of clay. I stumbled after him down the winding hallways, with no way of knowing whether or not we were wandering around in circles. There were thick sheets of fabric draped across the entrance of each hall, smothering any sounds that would have helped me map out the place. 

He pushed back the next curtain, revealing a room with red lanterns. There was a long table in the middle of the room, with several people sitting at it. They turned and gave me suspicious looks before glancing at my guide. 

"She says she's a fugitive." he said with a shrug before walking over to the wall and leaning against it. 

The people at the table shifted their gazes back to me. I cleared my throat. 

"I had hoped the rumours would be true. Stefahn, the Assassin King, he wants me dead. I failed him on a mission of great importance. But he wanted me to kill a child! An innocent child, all to get some nobleman out of the house long enough to steal from his vaults." 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping they would believe me. 

"Were you followed?" one of the people at the table asked, a woman, from the sound of it. 

I bit my tongue against asking them to light more lanterns. "I was not." 

The man who had led me here snorted. "Dunno if it counts, but I followed her. Didn't see or hear anyone else, though." 

I started. How could I not have noticed him following me through the jungle? Then again, when we were in the tunnel, which had been wet from the falls and dark as a starless night, his tread had been silent. I hadn't heard him when we were in the corridors of this building, either. 

"If she brings Stefahn's pawns, it'll be your head on a block, Ulf." 

Ulf nodded and shifted to brace one of his legs on the wall. 

"We'll have Ulf show you to your quarters. Tomorrow we shall test your worth. Sleep well." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The next morning, after a mostly sleepless night in a little wooden hut with a lumpy bed, Ulf rapped on the door and led me back to the Masters. In the daylight, the Guild seemed much less intimidating then it had last night. There were several wooden huts with thatched roofs along a gravel path. A larger hut had a delicious smell coming from it, so I assumed that was where the assassins got their meals. 

I relied on Ulf to guide me through the winding corridors that led to the Masters. The furniture had been pushed to one side of the room, and the Masters were sitting in their chairs, which had been arranged in a long row. A cluster of lanterns had been hung over the centre of the room, leaving the Masters in the shadows while Ulf and I stood in a ring of light. 

"Good morning, Serruh. To prove that you would be an asset to us, you must defeat Ulf in a battle of your choice." 

"My choice?" I said, giving Ulf a critical look. He was tall and muscular, and seemed to be aware of the movements of every person in the room. But I had defeated men his size before, sometimes several at once. "A duel. First blood." 

The Masters nodded and gestured for us to take our stances. I crouched low, drawing my daggers. Ulf huffed and bowed to me before widening his stance and bending his knees slightly. 

"Begin." 

Lunging forward, I aimed my blades for his arm, only to slash through the air when he nimbly leaped aside. Growling in frustration, I whirled around only to find a sword aimed at my throat. I jerked back and sized him up again. He had left his sides unguarded, and was glancing at the Masters as if I was no threat to him. I circled him slowly. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Seizing the opportunity, I dashed forward only to miss as he stepped to the left. His eyes remained closed. I began to bring my daggers down in sloppy arcs, growing more and more furious as the minutes ticked by. As I drew in a deep breath and prepared to aim an attack for his ribs, he suddenly rushed forward and shoved me in the chest, causing me to land flat on my back drop one of my daggers. Before I could blink he had stabbed his sword through my blouse, causing a pinprick of blood to appear. 

Opening his eyes he gave me a bored look. "I win." he said, turning to face the Masters. 

I stood after I had managed to catch my breath, feeling outraged. He was barely even trying during our fight. 

"You fought well, Serruh. We have been cruel, perhaps, to suggest you fight one of our most skilled assassins. We shall take you in." 

"But I didn't win." I said, perplexed. Wasn't that the entire point of the test? 

"We knew you wouldn't. We simply wanted to see how well you would fare against him. You did better then we had hoped." 

Ulf bowed to them and left the room. Not wanting to stumble through the halls on my own, I bowed and hurried after him. 

"I don't know why they let you stay, but know that I don't trust you." he said without turning around. He held a lit candle once again, and I chased after its light like a moth. 

"Is there anything I can do that would make you trust me?" 

He snorted. "Yes. You could come clean about what you are." 

I narrowed my eyes at him and fell back a step. I couldn't kill him, not when I needed him to lead me out of this labyrinth. Not to mention that I would be the first one suspected of murdering him. "I haven't the faintest idea as to what you mean." 

"What I mean is, you're not human." 

"I'll thank you to keep your baseless suspicions to yourself." 

"Whatever. I just thought I'd warn you that you're running out of time." 

"What?" I whispered. No, this couldn't be happening. 

"By the smell of it, you only have a few months left. Maybe a year or two, if you're lucky." 

We reached the exit. Ulf gave me a nod and walked off. I stood there for a moment, feeling like a rug had just been pulled from under my feet. A few months? A year? Surely I had more time than that. 

My stomach growled, reminding me that I had yet to eat breakfast. Maybe that's how Ulf got the upper hand. I was hungry and weak. The large hut would was still filling the air with the smell of spices and fruits, so I hoped I wouldn't be too late for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, from here until, maybe, chapter twenty, there will be more action and less filler fluff. The only part of this that I'm actually enjoying writing is the lore. I've written original stories and fanfiction for years, but putting myself in Serruh's head is emotionally draining. I might need to take a break from this story and the aforementioned books for a week or so, just to keep this mindset from affecting me too much. I might also wait until I have several chapters done so I can either post them all at once, or use them to buy more break time. Hope you all enjoyed.


	9. You Kissed Him and Knew That Everything Would Be All Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This chapter is a bit short, but I'll make up for it in the next one. I had a good break, worked on my books and some songwriting. I'll update this story when I can, but I might be moving in a month or two, so I'll be busy packing and cleaning if that's the case.

Stefahn and Bob had been certain that the descendant was in the jungle, but they were doing a good job of hiding. I had asked around, pretending to be an awestruck member of the First Queen's cult, but no one was interested in talking to me. A fact that I was reminded of when I sat down at a nearly full table for breakfast one morning.

Ulf was sitting there, laughing and talking with the other rogues. A few of them looked familiar, and I knew of two that had vanished from Stefahn's Guild just a few days apart after failing to poison a jeweler's daughter. 

Ulf glanced at me as I sat down. "Everyone, this is Serruh Mahs." 

The rest of the table gave me blank looks before drawing Ulf back into the conversation. If they recognised my name, as some of them must have, they didn't care. 

I bit into my fruit with a scowl. 

The conversation seemed to centre around the Masters, so I jumped in during a moment of silence. "Why do they keep their rooms so dark? And do they ever leave? I can't recall seeing them around the Guild." 

Ulf pursed his lips before answering. "Their eyes are very sensitive to bright light. If they do leave the building, they do it at night. Sometimes they'll be out and about at dusk or dawn." He shrugged and took a gulp of what looked like some kind of juice. 

I finished my breakfast. The building where the Masters lived was as good a place as any to hide something precious, as it would almost always be guarded. If I wanted to return to the Guild, with all the luxuries that came with it, I needed to find the crown. 

I would wait until the Masters left the building tonight, then I would sneak in. If I got caught, I could claim that I wanted to speak with them about something urgent. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

My eyes were beginning to droop as I leaned against the trunk of a tall tree. I could see the entire Guild from up there. The Masters building was directly below me, the clay bricks turning dull as the sun set. 

An hour after night fell, the Masters left the building. I had counted them the day I arrived, and waited until each one had left before climbing down. 

Ulf had led me through this building four times. I had done my best to memorise the layout, counting every turn and loop. My only light was a small candle I had taken from my hut, and it wouldn't last long. 

Thankfully, I pushed past a thick curtain and stumbled into a dimly lit room. The red light from the lanterns made me feel slightly sick as I thought about the implications. Did others come and try to steal the crown? And if so, were the red lanterns to help hide the bloodstains? 

Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I quickly searched the room. The table had no drawers, and sounded solid when I rapped my knuckles against it. I couldn't find any seams in the wall or the floors that would indicate a secret room. 

Just when I was beginning to lose hope I spotted a blur of movement from the corner of my eye. Before I could so much as turn my head a cold blade was pressed to the side of my throat. 

"I was wondering when you would come here. I'm surprised you waited this long." Ulf murmured. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was coming to see the Masters." I tried, reaching for my sword ever so slowly. 

He gave a humourless laugh. "That's why you were in that tree, hmm?" he swiped the blade across my neck, and I gasped as I felt a trickle of blood flow. "Liar. I should have time to deal with you before they get back. No sense in troubling them." 

I drew my sword and whirled around, ready to slice his head clean off his shoulders. But he wasn't there. I scanned the room, only to start when the lanterns slowly went out, one by one. 

"Come on then, little bird. Fly under a moonless sky with me." His voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. 

I backed up until I collided with a wall. Swiping in front of me with my sword, I tried to calculate my next move. If I lit my candle, he would know where I was. But if I tried to wait him out, the Masters would arrive and I'd be outnumbered. 

Bracing myself, I dashed towards where I hoped the curtains were, only to slam into another wall. Ulf's cruel laughter taunted me as I groaned. 

Pain raced up my leg as he stabbed my thigh. I turned and slashed the air, only to be met with a knife to my cheek. 

He cut my face. 

_My face!_

I roared in anger and lunged, as his light footsteps echoed just out of reach. He was playing with me. He could have moved silently if he wanted to. Ulf was buying time for the Masters. 

I took a deep breath and tried one last time to convince him. Maybe a sprinkle of truth would do. "I'm here to find the first Queen's crown. Her 'descendant' needs it. I'm sure he'll reward you handsomely if you help him bring down his enemies." 

The lanterns flared to life, revealing Ulf standing on the other side of the room. He stalked forward and grabbed my arms. "You're telling the truth?" he whispered. "The true heir has returned to us?" 

I nodded and waited. 

Ulf glared at me for a moment before sighing and pulling a ring off his finger. He held it out to me. 

"What's this? Some kind of trick?" I asked. I had been sent to recover a crown, not a ring. 

"Take a closer look." he said impatiently. 

I cautiously picked up the ring, shivering as the cold metal touched my fingers. Bringing it up to my face, I noticed the woven strands of silver that braided into a circle, the blood-red gems that were clasped in golden claws along the top. 

"This is the crown?" 

Ulf nodded and took a step back. "It's easier to hide. One of my ancestors swallowed it when his house was being robbed, another had it placed inside of a glass eye after she lost hers. Tell the heir that, won't you? That we kept it safe." 

"Can you make it bigger?" I questioned. 

"No. The First Queen cast a spell on it that would keep it that size until it the heir returned. She never said how it would return to its original size." 

Scowling down at the ring, I pocketed it and glanced up at him. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to make my excuses?" 

"I'll tell them the truth. We've been waiting, you know. Ever since the shift." Ulf leaned against the wall and didn't seem inclined to say more, so I lit my candle and left the room. 

I was safe on the other side of the waterfall and halfway through the jungle as the sun began to rise. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You actually found it." 

I threw a smug look at Silaynae, who merely rolled her eyes and took a sip of tea. Bob had been at the brothel when I returned, and rather than waiting for him at the Guild, I decided to surprise him. 

"It wasn't easy." I said. 

Bob glanced at the wounds Ulf had given me, wounds that I had hastily patched up while the horse rested during the journey. "I can see that." he said sadly. He slid the crown onto his second finger, turning his hand as he stared at it. 

"So, now we just have to enlarge it, get whatever the First Queen hid, and kill the cultists." 

Bob blinked as if coming out of a trance. "Kill them?" he said dreamily. 

"Yes. If we don't they'll brainwash other people into rebelling against King Olwrath." 

"Would that really be so terrible? After all the heinous things he's done-" 

"And then what! The king is killed and you take the throne? You can't keep up this farce forever, Bob! Sooner or later, they're going to realise you're not the First Queen's heir. And I-" I wrapped my arms around myself. "I can't watch you die." 

Silaynae coughed. Bob gave her a halfhearted glare. 

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit shall I?" 

She left the room, leaving us with a lukewarm pot of tea and an uncomfortable silence. Bob kept glancing between me and the floor. 

"Look, Serruh-" 

"I need to tell you something." I blurted out. "When I saw you down there, with those lunatics, I was frightened. Because you seemed like an entirely different person. If you keep going like this, I'm worried you'll lose yourself behind the mask." 

Bob lips quirked up into a small smile. "Lose myself." he whispered. 

"You can only impress them so many times before they demand more proof. They'll ask you to cast magic that can't be faked. Then what? You'll be executed, and I'll be alone." 

"No you won't. You'll have Stefahn, and the other assassins and-" 

"That's not the same!" I shouted at him. Angry tears were dripping down my face. "The Guild could go up in flames tomorrow and I wouldn't care! But if something happened to you-" 

Bob walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh, Serruh." he said. "How long have you felt this way?" 

"I don't know. I've always hated how Silaynae clings to you." 

He chuckled as he drew back. "She's like a sister to me. I think you two would have been friends, in another life. You're a lot alike." 

_'I'm nothing like you.'_

_'You're right. If you were, maybe Bob would see you as more than a little sister.'_

Swiping at my tears, I clutched his shoulders and pulled him close. It was an awful kiss, all clicking teeth and unsure lips. But it was him, and it was us, and it was perfect. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I was so giddy that I smiled at Silaynae as I passed her in the hall. She gave me an alarmed look before hurrying into the room, no doubt hoping there was a different explanation for my swollen lips and bright eyes. 

It was so funny. I had been so close to passing out when I reached the Guild, but now, with the knowledge that Bob had chosen me over Silaynae, I felt like I could have run around the kingdom twice without breaking a sweat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe out there. We have a plague sweeping across the planet and leaders of varying degrees of incompetence making all the important decisions. Don't be stupid, wear a mask when you go out, wash your hands, don't hoard things, and so on.


	10. It Was Never Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a third of the way done. In celebration of this momentous occasion, I'm going to make myself a chocolate lave cake.

Bob stayed at the brothel gaining support from the cultists for two weeks. In that time I had gone on three missions for the Guild, one being a simple retrieval mission, the other two being assassinations.

So I was surprised to find him pacing in front of the Guild when I returned. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out a hand to comfort him. 

He flinched and stepped back. "Dominic should have been back by now. Have you heard anything?" 

"No, nothing." I said, feeling a little wounded. Perhaps he was too worried about Dominic for any sort of romance. "Do you want a cup of chocolate?" 

"I can't. I have to go to meet with Deramun." 

"He's here?" 

"Yes, or he will be. I'm supposed to meet him in an hour." 

"I'll walk you back." I said, grabbing his arm and snuggling into his side. 

He tensed and gave me a strained smile. "You know, Silaynae won't like seeing us like this." 

"Who cares what she thinks?" 

We walked to the brothel in relative silence. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Silaynae was pacing back and forth in the front hall when we got there. 

"There you are! I was worried they got you too!" she sobbed as she threw her arms around Bob. 

"What are you talking about? What's happened?" 

"Oh, Bob! Dominic has been arrested!" Silaynae wailed. 

"By-by Olwrath's men?" Bob asked, pilling back to look at her. 

She nodded. "He was arrested just last night. One of our members in Glassvein sent the message. What are we going to do?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, frowning at her. "We're going to smuggle a pill to him." 

"You want to kill him?!" Silaynae shrieked. 

"We can't risk him telling the king any of the Guild's secrets. I don't know why you're so against it, since your neck's on a block if he mentions you." 

"Bob?" Silaynae whispered, turning pleading eyes towards him. 

He crossed his arms and glanced at me before looking at her. "Where are they taking him?" 

"To the castle. King Olwrath wants to question him personally." she said. 

Bob nodded decisively. "I'd best go and fetch him, eh? Tell Deramun we'll have to reschedule." 

He turned and walked back out to the street. I ran after him after overcoming my shock. 

"Bob. Bob! You can't be serious." I grabbed him arm only for him to wrench it out of my grip. "He isn't worth dying for." 

"Of course he is. He's my friend." Bob said coldly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Once we reached to Guild, he only went to his room long enough to grab a small bag. Then Bob went to the stables and began to ready a horse for the journey. I grabbed a saddle just as he was reaching for it. 

"Don't do this. I can't lose you." I begged, tears spilling down my cheeks. 

He sighed and shook his head. "If I don't go, no one else will." He jerked the saddle out of my hands and began fastening it to the horse. "Don't follow me, Serruh. This isn't your fight." 

I watched him ride off towards his death, the only thought in my mind of how I should have confessed my feeling sooner. Maybe then I would have been worth staying for. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Of course I wasn't going to just let him go alone. But I had to be smart about this. I had told Stefahn of Bob's suicidal plan to free Dominic, hoping that he would send a group of the Guilds most skilled assassins to bring them both back alive. But he had only laughed. 

"Dominic has failed two missions in a row, now. If Bob wants to get himself killed saving that idiot, so be it." 

"How can you say that? You practically raised Bob." 

"Hmm. I could always see the distrust in his eyes. He only put up with me because of what I could teach him." 

"Do you want all of your lessons to go to waste?" 

Stefahn sighed and clasped his hands together. "How about this? I'll send you to Glassvein with two poison pills, since Bob will inevitably get himself arrested. Then he can die with that brat, since he obviously wants to." 

I stormed out of the office and headed to my room. I was on my own. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I packed lightly, only taking a few small throwing knives as well as my sword. I pulled my hood up and went to the stables, clutching my cloak tightly. I met no one on the way down, as they were all most likely at dinner. With any luck, Stefahn would expect me to be sulking in my room until breakfast, so I had until dawn, at least. 

Pulling myself up onto my horse, a gorgeous silver mare, I headed down the road towards town. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The quickest way to Glassvein was through the forest, but it would be foolish to attempt the uneven terrain at night. I would have to settle for the coast, following the ocean until the woods thinned into farmland and cottages. 

The night was cool and the air was crisp. Glittering stars and a bright moon were my only sources of light as I raced toward my love. 

What was he thinking? Did he honestly believe he could free Dominic? I remembered him saying the two of them were close, but I chalked that up to Dominic reminding Bob of himself when he was a new recruit. But to be willing to die for him? That spoke of a closeness that shouldn't have been possible considering Dominic hadn't been at the Guild that long. 

The sky was beginning to lighten by the time I reached Glassvein's docks. 

Bob had nearly an entire day ahead of me. I would have to quick if I wanted to save him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I checked the forges first, pretending to admire the fine blades and axes for sale. There was no sign of Dominic's presence, proving that Bob's lie that he had sent him to sabotage the King's army was a lie. I breathed a sigh of relief. Even with this necessary deception, I had been worried that he would take things to far in the name of fooling the cultists. 

Taverns were always a good source of information, though one could never bet their coin purse on reliability. Still, even myths had a grain of truth that carried the tales through the centuries. 

The nearest tavern was a dingy building called The Swan's Egg, which boasted creaky floorboards and chipped tables. Ordering a pint of mead, I leaned against the bar and waited, sipping my drink as I listened for any hint of news. 

Picking out a single conversation in a crowded room was a skill that all of Stefahn's assassins were required to learn, as we frequented balls and bustling marketplaces for information on our targets. 

Luck was on my side. I overheard a snippet of a sentence from a group in one corner. 

". . .ut of the forest . . . riding like Worsan's cubs were after him . . ." 

Plopping myself down at the table behind them, I waited impatiently for a lead. Bob had been here. But where had he gone? 

"Is it true that they arrested some scrawny bloke a few days ago?" 

"Aye, found him stealing gemstones meant to be used to make jewelry for the King's son." 

"Wonder why he didn't just go for the cheaper stuff, copper, diamonds, the like." 

The two of them drank for a while, as did I to keep up pretenses. They spoke on how the recent drought had been affecting their crops and of their visit to the Capital to plead with the king to send funds to help the town, as the farmers wouldn't be bringing much gold into the town with dry crops. 

I was just about to finish my drink and leave when one of them spoke up again. 

"So, about the man you saw riding through town, he have silver ring on his finger?" 

"I dunno, didn't get a good look, he was going so fast." 

"Only, I saw a bloke trade a silver ring for a vial of water from Pirate Bay. The pirate he was haggling with seemed angry, he was shouting so much I'm surprised the fish didn't poke their heads up to see what all the fuss was about." 

That was all I needed to hear. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Bob was going to blast his way into the prison. Or rather, sneak his way in and use the exploding amethyst to get back out. No, that didn't make sense. Maybe it would have been his original plan, but he would have had to change it by the time he arrived. 

There was a small prison on the outskirts of town. The prison convoy would have left by now, headed towards the Capital. I prayed to Worsan that I would make it in time. 

I kept to the forest, with the road just out of the corner of my eye. After a half days ride, I caught up to the royal guards. Dominic was crouched in a small cage being pulled by a lion. There were ten guards on horseback, three to the front and back and two on each side. 

I urged my horse forward, leaving the guards behind Bob wouldn't be able to fight them all off. He would be smart and plan an ambush. 

He would blow up the bridge connecting Glassvein and Juelin, the artisan town. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

There he was, kneeling beside the bridge. It was a beautiful piece of woodwork, with swirling rails and a smooth arch so slight you wound't even realise you were rising until you were almost all the way across. It's light blue paint was made with dyes and crushed pearls, giving it a luminescent sheen that was dazzling. 

But the beauty of the bridge could hardly compare to the man fiddling with a glass vial of glittering water. 

He snapped his head up as I approached, one hand dropping to his waist. Once he realised it was me, his expression shifted from alarmed to panicked. 

"What are you doing here?" he said as I dismounted my horse. 

"I'm here to save you." I embraced him tightly, not minding that his own arms were frozen at his sides. He was most likely shocked that I had come all this way for him. 

"Serruh, listen to me. You need to go." he hissed urgently. 

I knew why. The stamping of hooves were coming closer. In just a few minutes, they would round the bend and see us both. "You're right. Come on." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the horse. Or, I tried to. He stood firm as an oak tree. 

"I don't have time for this." he whispered. 

Scooping me up and ignoring my struggling, he shoved me up onto the horse and placed the reins in my limp hands. Giving the horse a firm smack, he turned and raced across the bridge as the horse bore me into the forest. 

"Bob!" I whispered, aware of the royal guards swiftly approaching. If I went after him now, we would both be killed. Was a man who would risk everything for a boy he hardly knew worth dying for? Was a man who would turn away from his own love worth fighting for? 

I didn't have time to answer my own questions as the guards were nearing the bridge. They seemed perplexed as to why Bob was standing in the middle of it, but probably assumed he had been sent by the king to make sure they made it at least that far, or perhaps to deliver a message. 

I crept along the foliage, listening intently to their conversation. Surely Bob would let them pass? He could pass for a messenger boy. I had ruined whatever plan he had had regarding the exploding amethysts, so he would accept that Dominic couldn't be saved, right? 

"What are you doing here, boy? Did King Olwrath send you?" 

"In a way, yes." Bob murmured, clasping the vial tightly to his chest. It's golden cap had been removed, and was glittering in the bushes where he must have tossed it. "I come bearing a gift for you all." 

Dominic was kneeling now, leaning forward and clutching the bars as he stared at Bob with wide, worshipful eyes. He must have looked up to Bob since he arrived, as most of the Guild dismissed him as a clumsy recruit who would get himself killed before he proved himself as an assassin. The look on his face disgusted me. 

"Oh? And what might that be?" 

"The gift of a swift death." Bob said calmly. Then he screamed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

My ears were ringing and my head hurt. I slowly raised myself up on my arms and glanced around. The forest was still and silent. My horse, who had thankfully been trained out of being spooked by loud noises, as were all of the Guilds horses, was grazing nearby. 

I pulled myself up using a tree and stumbled to the road. The bridge now ended halfway across, with smoking planks at the edges of the hole. I ran as fast as I could down the steep bank scanning the shore frantically for Bob. If he had gone under- 

"Bob! Bob!" 

There were bits of wood and metal floating on the surface. There were no signs of Bob, or Dominic, or the guards. I collapsed to my knees and wept. It was a well known fact that water spirits lived in the river. The people of Olwrath could cross the river as they pleased so long as we paid tribute to them now and again, usually with a few well-fed cows. The bones would wash up on shore after a few days, picked clean and covered in teeth marks. 

I couldn't spare a few days. King Olwrath would send more men when the guards didn't return, or someone would come along and see what had happened. 

I wouldn't even get to bury him. 

I rose on shaky legs and mounted my horse, giving one last sad look at the smoking bridge. 

If King Olwrath hadn't captured Dominic, Bob never would have sacrificed himself. 

My target was obvious. I only needed a clear shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not apologising.


	11. Teatime and thoughts of murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my notes, I was meant to be on chapter thirteen by now. Two chapters were absorbed by other chapters because I didn't have enough content. I should be able to hit thirty, so long as I don't lose many more.

My feet felt like they were made of steel as I walked to Stefahn's study. How could Bob have done this? What made Dominic so special that he was worth dying for?

Knocking once, I entered the room and sat down heavily in front of the desk, feeling the weight of my travels catching up to me. 

"Well?" Stefahn asked, idly twirling a fountain pen between his fingers. 

"They're dead." I said, staring down at my hands. 

Stefahn sighed and came around the desk to place his hands on my shoulders. "I know it hurts now, Serruh, but it was for the best. At least they went painlessly." 

"You call getting partially vaporised painless?" 

"What?" he whispered. The hands on my shoulders tightened almost imperceptiveably. 

"Bob traded the First Queen's crown for some water with exploding amethysts in it and-" My voice broke off into a sob. 

I barely registered Stefahn's cursing as he rummaged around in one of his drawers for something. 

"Oh for Worsan's sake!" he shouted. "He took the journal!" 

Blinking slowly, I raised my head and gave him a confused look. "And that's bad because?" 

"Because-" Stefahn cut himself off, dragging a hand down his face as he blew out a harsh breath. "Nevermind. Just go to bed. As soon as you've rested and eaten, come back here and give me a full report." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

My sleep was dreadful, filled with explosions and screaming. 

_Silly, Serruh._ cooed a voice that sounded suspiciously like Silaynae's. _They wouldn't have had time to even draw breath for a scream._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The brothel was quiet as the sun rose over Olwrath. I perched on the edge of the same sofa that Silaynae and I had sat on the day I escorted her to say her goodbyes to her grandmother and waited for Silaynae. The Madame was up and about, and had given me a terse nod as she went about her business. Half an hour passed before Silaynae came down. I rose and walked over to her. 

"Serruh? It's terribly early. What is it, another mission from Bob?" she asked, wiping sleepsand from her eyes as she gazed blearily at me. 

"Bob is dead." I blurted out, immediately cursing myself for my lack of tact. 

Silayane swayed, from disbelief or tiredness, I couldn't say. "What? How?" 

"He blew himself up. Took a few of the King's men out with him." 

Silaynae staggered, one hand shooting out to grip the bannister as she lowered herself onto a step. "No, no, no! He can't be dead!" she wailed. 

I patted her back awkwardly, unsure of how to best console her when we'd only ever been rivals. 

_'Although, if Bob had ever seen her like this, with tears and snot dripping down her face, I doubt she would have been much of a rival at all.'_ I thought, preening slightly at how put together I was, even in grief. I had allowed myself ten whole minutes on the ride back to purge myself of tears before steeling myself for vengeance. 

The Madame came out of the kitchens then, and came rushing over to Silaynae, who clutched at her gown like a needy child as she blubbered out nonsense. 

Rolling my eyes, I left the brothel and headed back to the Guild. I needed to pack. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Capitol was bustling with nobles and peasants alike as I made my way to the small flat I had rented for the week. It was close to the centre of town, and right across the street from The Lavender Bloom, a teashop said to be frequented by the Queen herself. Hopefully those rumours were true. 

My flat was sparsely decorated, no doubt to allow visiting nobility to add their personal touch to the building. I would not be staying long enough to justify much more than a sprig of flowers on the windowsill. 

I donned my disguise, a lovely emerald dress with lace at the hems. A bit of powder on my face and rogue applied to my cheeks with quick swipes, and I was ready. The window facing the street had a comfortable window seat, with velvet cushions and a wool blanket in case one caught a chill. 

Settling in with a book, I waited for midday, when the Queen would usually go to the teashop to gossip and plot. 

My eyes began to droop as the day went on, but I could sleep when the King was dead at my feet. Commotion from outside drew my gaze upwards, towards the teashop. A horse-drawn carriage had come to a stop in front of The Lavender Bloom. As it drove away, I caught a glimpse of ruffled skirts disappearing through the cream-coloured doors of the teashop. 

Finally. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Scanning the crowd, I quickly spotted Queen Katerina by the fireplace, surrounded by noblewomen. Dutifully following the server to a table just a few paces away from the Queen's, I made sure to keep my steps small and graceful. 

The tea was sublime, giving off a delectable arouma of a well-tended flower garden. As the liquid passed my lips I hummed at the floral notes dancing across my tastebuds. The server returned when I was halfway through my first cup with a tray of sweets. 

I placed two macarons on my saucer with the small silver tongs proffered to me and sent the server away with a lazy wave of my hand. 

While I took my tea, I kept an ear on the conversation at Queen Katerina's table. It seemed that the King and Queen were having a hard time sifting through money-hungry betrothal contracts for the genuine offers. 

Hopefully, I could convince her to look for someone closer to home, rather than seeking a foreign bride. The castle was too well guarded even for I, the right hand of Assassin King Stefahn. It would be easier to get my revenge if I was welcomed into the castle with open arms. But first, I had to get Queen Katerina's approval. She was known to be a stern woman, but kind-hearted, even towards the rabble. So I would need to present a front, one that would appeal to her strict upbringing as well as the softness that raising a child would have given her. 

When the server returned, I commended him for his splendid service, in a soft enough voice that he had to lean forward slightly to catch my words, yet loud enough to carry to Queen Katerina's table. 

"By the by, I've heard you deliver within the Capitol. Could you have someone bring a pot of the tea I had this afternoon to the flat across the street at dusk?" I asked as I placed a few gold coins on the table, gesturing toward it my fingers angled just so. The server nodded and wished me a lovely evening. Rising from my seat, I left the teashop. 

The considering glances the Queen sent my way spoke volumes of my success. 

When my tea arrived that evening, it came with a crisp envelope with a dollop of wax bearing the Royal Crest. Within lay an invitation the the castle, for a tea sampling with the Queen tomorrow afternoon. 

By the end of the week, King Olwrath would be dead, and I would have gotten to taste the finest teas in the kingdom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Frowning down at the parchment in her hands, Silaynae cracked open the door to her rooms and peered down the hall. No insomniacs up and about, at least, not within sight. Easing the door open with a practised hand, she tiptoed down the hall and made her way to the Madame's room. Rapping on the door, she waited but a moment before the door opened and she was pulled into a hug. 

"Oh, you poor dear!" Beatrice said, stroking Silaynae's head. "Come in, come." 

Beatrice ushered her in. Surprisingly, the Madame had not been alone. Deramun was sitting at her dining table with a steaming cup of tea in his hands. 

"Well, well." he said, rising and taking slow steps towards her. Deramun reached out to grasp her chin and tilted her head to the side. "There's not much of Estelle in you, but you did inherit Brodwick's nose." Deramun gave her nose a tap before returning to the table. 

Silaynae scoffed and turned to face Beatrice. "What is this?" she asked, holding up the parchment that had been slid under her door as she was preparing to retire. "And when did he get here? The halls have been quiet for hours." 

"I am capable of moving silently when I wish to." Deramun called from his seat. 

Beatrice wrung her hands and gestured toward the table. "Let's have some tea, and I'll explain." 

Sipping more out of politeness than thirst, Silaynae gave Beatrice a moment to collect her thoughts. 

"I summoned you here for a reason, Silaynae. I know that you're grieving, but you can't let that get in the way of everything that has been set in motion." Betrice said kindly, patting her hand before busying herself with the teapot. 

Silaynae hummed and nibbled on a biscuit, noting how even with the sugar dusting its surface it managed to taste like ashes on her tongue. 

"I don't think I need to explain what Bob has done." Beatrice began, flicking her gaze between the two of them. 

Deramun snorted. "Hardly. I could feel the rumbling from Pirate's Bay." 

Silaynae clenched her hands into tight fists, despite knowing that crimson crescents would be decorating them shortly if she kept up the pressure. "Don't joke about this." she muttered darkly. 

"If I don't laugh, I may very well weep." Deramun said with a shrug. 

"Enough." Beatrice said sharply. "I also assume that Bob gave you your final orders before he left?" 

Deramun rolled his eyes but nodded his assent. "I'm to run the Royal Navy around in circles trying to find my mysterious shipments. I was told to draw Assassin King Stefahn on a wild spacklegoose chase if I could do so without risk." he said with a chuckle. 

"And you, Silaynae?" 

Swallowing thickly, she blinked back her tears and smoothed her hands down her nightgown-clad legs. "My orders were-are, to find out exactly _what_ Serruh is. Bob thought he was close, but-" Silaynae closed her eyes as tears flowed freely down her face. "I'll have to finish his research for him." 

"Good. If we can't bring her to our side, and I suspect that any attempt to do so will be in vain, we may have to kill her." Beatrice said, setting down her teacup with an air of finality and giving Deramun a significant look. 

Silaynae knew a dismissal when she saw one. She said goodnights and left the room. Before the door closed behind her, she caught a snippet of laughter from Deramun. He said something too quietly for Silaynae to make out. 

The Madame's light laughter followed her down the hall as she wiped away her tears. "Now, Deramun, you've always preferred to see for yourself how well or how poorly someone can do something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally cannot stand flower teas. The herbalist in me screams every time I try to drink some. "Spit it out! You'll be dead in five minutes, you imbecile!" Some of my friends don't understand why I cultivate poisonous plants, to which I always reply, "That plant is no more deadly than a buttercup."  
> Next time: Serruh visits the castle, meets the Crown Prince, and has dinner with the Royal family. On the menu will be fish, soup, and a sprinkle of poison.


	12. No Use Dying Over Spilt Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put far too much effort into this chapter but I needed to practise describing castles and palaces for this thing I'm working on. As a result there's less dialogue than the previous chapters. Enjoy!

The Queen sent a resplendent carriage to take me to the palace. It was made of polished cedar and fitted with tiny silver bells that chimed as it rolled through the streets. The carriage was pulled by strong horse, its coat so deep a black that it seemed to swallow the sunlight gracing its hide. Once seated inside I was free to lounge as much as my skirts would allow on the fine velvet seats. Sunlight streaming in through the small window on the carriage door gave my arms a pleasant warmth.

As we neared the palace I prepared to don the guise of an elegant woman who wanted nothing more than to please her rulers, as that was what would most benefit me. The carriage halted briefly at the gates; tall, wrought-iron that twisted up in swirling patterns. I thought I could make out a lion's head as the guards pushed them open and waved the driver forward, it's gaping mouth roaring in silent rage. 

The carriage circled the marble fountain in front of the palace, the wheels crunching as they rolled across the fine white gravel marking our path. On the polished jade steps before the palace doors stood a man wearing a fine coat made of wool dyed yellow, with wine-red trousers and black shoes. The Olwrath colours; red for the blood of their enemies, yellow for the stomach acid that flowed freely from when they clawed their foes organs to shreds, and black for the sweet release of death that took hold of any foolish enough to stand between them and whatever they desired. 

_'Take care not to rouse the sleeping lions,'_ the people of Olwrath would say. _'Lest you find yourself trapped between its jaws.'_

I smiled warmly as the man opened the carriage door and helped me down. 

"The Queen is waiting for you, my lady." he said, holding my hand in a delicate grasp as if it was made of fine china. "My name is Jon Gretasson." 

"Serruh Mahs." I said demurely, bowing my head as we were still ascending the steps and as such I had no room to drop into a curtsy. 

The reception hall was tiled in solid gold, a needless luxury but who was I to question royalty? Still, within the privacy of my own mind, I lamented the beautiful jewelry and goblets that would never be made, all so the King's heavy boots and the Queen's voluminous skirts could trod across a grandiose show of their wealth. Landscape portraits of rushing rivers and sunlight-dappled forests graced the walls. 

Jon led me through the halls, each similar in decoration; dark oak doors with golden handles, marble pedestals displaying statues and vases with painted with a delicate hand. We came to a stop in front of a door that had silver handle instead. Jon pushed it open and waved me in. Queen Katerina was sat upon a white chair shaped like a lily, as was the chair across from her. The table was covered in a white cloth. She looked up and smiled as I approached, and I was glad to see a hint of desperation seeping through the cracks in her mask. It seemed she and King Olwrath were having a harder time securing a bride for their son than I had realised. 

"You look lovely, my dear." she said, rising to kiss my cheeks, a mere brushing of lips and hint of breath. 

I fluttered my lashes and simpered as was expected, a well-practised blush staining my cheeks. Though I waved off her remark I was pleased. The dress I had chosen was cream-coloured and had pearls dotting the hem. The lace along the sleeves tickled slightly whenever I turned my wrists. 

"You are lovelier still." I insisted. 

Truly her navy gown was a sight to behold, with gold laces about the bodice. The tips of emerald slippers could be seen as she lowered herself back onto the seat. Ringing a golden bell, the door soon opened, and a serving girl entered, pushing a wheeled tray laden with cups and plates of tiny sandwiches, cakes the size of thimbles, and biscuits so light and flaky that I knew without a napkin to preserve it the lap of my dress would be littered with crumbs by the days end. 

Another servant entered with another tray, this one bearing a small firepit which she lighted. Beneath the tray was an array of teapots and several bags of tea. 

"The guest chooses first." Queen Katerina chided when the servant presented her with the teas. 

Hesitating, the girl turned towards me and held out the box. Each bag had a small label which described its contents, fastened to each bag with a ribbon. There were spicier teas from the desert lands, cool, refreshing teas from the northern mountains, floral teas picked fresh just this afternoon from the Queen's own garden, and bubbly teas that filled your mouth with an indescribable sweetness from the coast. 

Selecting a bag of tea that smelled of cinnamon and honey, I nodded to the serving girl who turned to the firepit. A kettle was filled with fresh water and placed over the flame, and as soon as it was boiling the servant untied the ribbon and dumped the contents of the bag into the pot. Within minutes a cup of steaming tea was being sat in front of me. 

Queen Katerina let out a pleased hum as she breathed in the scent, even going so far as to open her mouth to let the steam linger on her tongue before taking a careful sip. 

Over the course of the afternoon, we managed to sample half of the teas available, and devoured three tiers of little sandwiches and cakes. Despite the snacking, my metabolism cried out for a decent meal, and it was difficult to stop myself from agreeing to dine with the royal family that evening with too much haste. Jon led me to a room where I could refresh myself for supper, and left with a parting comment that he would be back in an hour to lead me to the dining hall, lest I lose my way in that vast labyrinth that was the Olwrath palace. 

Which gave me plenty of time to prepare a poison for the king, made from the very teas I had drunk that afternoon. Witherstalk was harmless once it had been boiled or roasted, but dried and pounded with a mortar and pestle and it made for a fine paralytic. Night-Blooming Lilies could be squeezed between a blade and a tables surface to produce a deadly drop of poison, and luckily the Queen seemed to have quite the fascination with lilies. Finally, I needed a Tregson mushroom, which wasn't poisonous at all, but induced sweating and an increased heartrate, all the better to bear the poison to the King's rotten heart. 

The tricky part would be intercepting the King's meal, as there would be small windows of opportunity as it went from cook to royal food taster to servant to table, but I felt confident in being able to beguile a serving boy long enough to drop the poison into the King's wine. 

_'He'll go quicker than I would like, but he'll suffer, Bob.'_ I swore to him, hoping against hope that somehow my thoughts and feeling could reach him in the underworld. _'He'll suffer.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The dining hall was silent as I entered, and Jon closed the doors behind me with a soft thud. The Queen was whispering to her handmaid who stood just behind her, a worried look on her face. The King was at her left, at the head of the table, looking every bit as regal and cold as his reputation foretold. His hair was as black as the night sky, his eyes the colour of frost and twice as cold. They focused on me with the sharpness of a hawk's as I curtsied and lowered myself into a seat. The golden buttons of his black tunic sent glimmers of light across the table whenever he shifted in his seat. 

"Well, it seems our honoured guest has beaten our beloved son to the table." King Olwrath said after a beat had passed. 

Queen Katerina huffed and nodded to her handmaid, who bowed her head and rushed out of the room. King Olwrath rubbed his temples and took a sip of wine. 

"The food will get cold." he said idly as he set down his goblet. 

"The cook is keeping everything hot for us." Queen Katerina countered, snapping her gaze from the door to her husbands face. 

King Olwrath drew breath to speak, his eyes hardening slightly, before closing it and bowing his head toward me. "Forgive us our bickering. Prince Esaeder's tardiness has that effect on people." he said with a wry smile. 

The door swung open then, and the Crown Prince strode into the room. his black hair flopped into his eyes, causing him to toss his head to flick it out of his field of vision now and again. Heavy footfalls came from the corridor, and a man dressed in chainmail grabbed onto the doorframe to halt himself. He glared at the prince before straightening and coming to stand at his side. 

"Mother. Father." Prince Esaeder said, bowing to each in turn before his eyes met mine. They were warmer than his father's, more like ocean waters or forest leaves than unforgiving ice. "Mysterious guest." he added. 

The man, who must've been his bodyguard, drew out a chiar for him, next to his mother and across from me. Prince Esaeder rolled his eyes but sat down with a huff. 

"We've been waiting for you. Where have you been?" King Olwrath asked in a measured tone. 

"Here and there." Prince Esaeder chirped, laying a napkin across his lap as the servants came streaming in bearing platters of food. "I was there and now I'm here. And so is something with lots of cheese." he said smiling happily at a servant who placed such a dish before him. 

Queen Katerina cleared her throat and gave him a meaningful glance. Prince Esaeder huffed a laugh and turned to face me fully. 

"I'm dreadfully sorry. I was just in the library so my head's filled with greater adventures than I'll ever see. Prince Esaeder, at your service." he said with a wink. "And you are?" 

I realised I was gaping slightly and flushed. "Serruh Mahs. It's an honour to meet you." 

"One should make certain of their being honoured, before deciding if they are honoured or not." he intoned, sounding slightly bored. 

I worried my lip as I glanced between him and his parents. The Queen looked aghast at him treating a guest in such a way, the King looked like he would rather be drinking something with more fire than dinner wine, and the Prince's guard gave the ceiling an anxious glance, either wishing for the gods to grant him the strength to live with the hapless prince or for the painted wood to collapse upon us all. 

I helped myself to peas swimming in butter, bread toasted to perfection, and meats seasoned with spices and coated in a smoky lemon sauce that I couldn't help but have seconds of. There were also soups; broths of all kind, with vegetables floating to the surface and beef so tender that I hardly needed to chew it. 

The wine was cold, having been chilled until it was as crisp as fresh lettuce. Prince Esaeder seemed content to speak quietly with his father over some trade dispute along the northern border. Queen Katerina gave me a placating smile as their conversation became more heated. 

"Forgive him. He's a tad shy is all." she whispered conspiratorily. 

I leaned forward and bit my lip. "Thank Worsan. I would be ever so ashamed if I had somehow managed to displease him." 

She smiled and took a delicate bite of her fish. "So, from whence do you hail?" she asked after dabbing her mouth with a cloth napkin. 

"Far to the west, near the coast of the Crystal Sea." I replied, raising my goblet for a servant to refill it. 

"I've been there a time or two. Tell me, are the beaches still-" 

A clattering sound from the head of the table cut her off. Prince Esaeder and his mother turned worried eyes to the King, who had knocked over his goblet. Eyeing the rapidly spreading stain, I surmised that he had drunk at least half of its contents, which would be more than enough to kill him within the next few minutes. 

His cold eyes met mine, and with a steadier hand than a poisoned man should have he cried out, "Seize her at once!" 

I floundered for a moment, still caught up in the act of being a noblewoman, before instinct took over. Standing so swiftly that the chair toppled to the ground, I raced for the door, only to be tackled by the Prince's guard. He clapped me in irons while I shouted curses into the floorboards. 

Booted feet came into my field of vision. Glancing upward, I could see the King giving me a vicious smirk. "Night-Blooming Lilies. A decent plot, but I've been on the wrong end of too many assassination attempts to not build up an immunity to at least the most common of poisons." 

Flushing at my lack of foresight, I struggled against the hold of the guards who moved to take me from the Prince's bodyguard. 

"Take her away." King Olwrath said. "I'd like to enjoy supper with my family before deciding her fate." 

"I'll kill you!" I screamed as the guards dragged me out of the room. "I swear to Worsan, I'll kill you!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jyasuk Cook, true to his name, was the royal chef. He had risen to the position after serving King Olwrath himself a bowl of hearty spacklegoose stew. Afterwards the king had offered him a place in the palace. Jyasuk knew better than to refuse such an offer, as one of such prestige was unlikely to come his way again. So he packed up his meagre belongings and headed to the Capitol, which was bustling with chattering nobles and made him long for his sleepy village in the Forgotten Valley. 

But he had found something unexpected there; unexpected, but not unwelcome. 

Prince Esaeder was the son he might have had had his lady love not succumbed to fever a week before they were to be wed. The boy had his mother's eyes and his father's hair, but seemed to have gotten his personality from an unknown third party. Where the Queen was cool like the wind from the north after the last of autumn's leaves fell and the King was as prickly as a porcupine, the Prince was mischievous and soft-spoken. Though he was prone to playing pranks, he helped each person he tripped up and gathered whatever they dropped, unheeding or uncaring of the dirt that would stain his knees as he knelt on the hard stone floor. Even his guards, who the Prince was constantly slipping away from to "get out of this godsdamned palace so I can _breathe_ ", would merely roll their eyes and smile fondly at his antics. 

His parents were kept in the dark as far as knowledge of their son's outings went, for in their presence he was the perfect prince; bowing to kiss the hand of yet another princess sent to beguile him, sitting at his father's right hand while he held court, strolling through the gardens with his mother's gloved hand tucked into the crook of his elbow. 

Prince Esaeder's eyes were always shining with laughter, Jyasuk thought on more than one occasion. And, at times, a pain that seemed bone-deep. Sometimes Jyasuk wondered how the prince could carry it all within him without bursting into tears at the drop of a hat. But he supposed royals were made out of tougher stock than common folk, else taught to keep their hurts to themselves. 

One topic that always made the prince's mood sour when he heard gossip of it floating around the castle was of his upcoming marriage, though there was nary a bride to be found for the event. 

According to Queen Katerina, Prince Esaeder had no hand in choosing his bride, and it was the Queen who was struggling to sift the pebbles from the grain. But to hear the King tell it, Prince Esaeder had only his pickiness to blame in the treacle-slow movements to secure an engagement for him. And the Prince's personal bodyguard would tell anyone who cared to ask that the Prince was hoping for a grand adventure before settling into the drudgery of court life. All the while the Prince looked on over steepled fingers and fancied himself the Chessmaster, though can one really be called so when the opposing side has only a fraction of the pieces and is unaware that a game is being played? 

But old Jyasuk Cook was a simple man, and even simple men knew to keep their hands and heads well out of the political affairs of the court, lest one or both be chopped off by the executioner's axe. 

So he would smile at the Prince and pretend not to notice when the boy swiped chocolates and fruit tarts and other treats from the kitchens after nightfall. Worsan knows the boy had enough bitterness in his life; from his cold-hearted father who would slaughter his own blood to save his skin, to his mother who seemed to have turned her eyes away from the fact that her son was a boy to be moulded no longer, and instead a man with his own opinions and ideals, who had no interest in being a pawn in her sadistic games. It made sense that the Prince would crave sweet things after nearly two decades of that. 

He seemed to delight in the confusion he caused, had been causing ever since he turned sixteen two winters prior and marriage became more than a distant prospect and his future Queen was to be more than a faceless woman to bear him sons. Jyasuk wished him all the best in his game, for every game must have it's end, and hoped the Prince thoroughly enjoyed himself while he was still young. 

_'The board is set,'_ Jyasuk thought as he set a stack of pots by the washbasin to be scrubbed clean. _'Now the prince sits in wait for a worthy opponent.'_

Jyasuk had thought for the briefest of moments that the girl who came to sup with the royal family might be the one to alleviate the prince's boredom, but judging by the bells ringing and the shouts coming from the dining hall, she had played her hand too soon. Jyasuk liked to think he could hear the King piece threatening to topple across black and white tiles. He thought it was a shame that the piece had righted itself, but a losing man could only stall for so long before hearing the final call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the point-of-view switches in this chapter and the last one didn't give anyone whiplash. I probably won't do that again until the last third of the story, but I needed a break from being inside Mary Sue's brain. And I'm just following the formula. I read a book trilogy once that was written from the self-insert female protagonist's perspective, and then all of a sudden I was reading her husband's thoughts. It's jarring and confusing, and every time I read a book claiming to have a "strong, empowered woman" I think to myself, "Great. Your self-insert fanfiction has set women back at least two-hundred years." because every one of those stories has a woman who is so beautiful that every man she meets falls at her feet and snarls at any other man, or male, whatever, that dares to look at her, is ridiculously overpowered, and spends more time whinging about her hair getting ruined or thinking that her boyfriend hates her because he hasn't spoken to her for five minutes than on whatever semblance of a plot all of the book's marketing advertised. Rant over. Next time: King Olwrath decides that Serruh may be useful to him, but needs her to prove her worth by defeating some of the kingdoms strongest fighters. Will she prevail? We're quite a ways off from the end, so of course she will, but still, pretend to be in suspense. I'm going to go back and edit the previous chapters, as my writing application keeps changing my colours to colors and phials to vials, and I know I didn't catch every change it made while I was editing the story, and what was once a minor irritant has become a source of frustration.


End file.
